


Garoto de Brinquedo

by Leex2ndre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Collars, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Gags, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Rough Oral Sex, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Sugar Baby Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leex2ndre/pseuds/Leex2ndre
Summary: Após o Nogitsune, dizer que nada mais acontecia seria um eufemismo. Stiles ainda não consegue dormir, está perdendo peso, e há uma pequena possibilidade de que ele esteja abusando do Adderall para ficar acordado e evitar pesadelos. Ele está bagunça; desmoronando das piores maneiras.Ele sabe o que precisa para se sentir melhor; para afastar os demônios, e isso o rasga por dentro. Ele também sabe exatamente a quem pedir para dar a ele.ouNoah nunca foi muito bom em dizer não ao seu único filho. Especialmente quando é algo que Stiles precisa tanto quanto ele parece precisar disso.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 14





	Garoto de Brinquedo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're the One That I Want (and if that's really so wrong, then they don't know what this feeling is like)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261083) by [LadySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin). 



Noah Stilinski gostava de se considerar uma boa pessoa. Não é uma ótima pessoa, nem nada; nada super especial ou incrível. Certamente não é perfeito, porque no céu sabiam que ele bebia demais por um tempo lá, enquanto Stiles ainda era jovem o suficiente para precisar dele sóbrio, caramba. Mas - como regra geral e do ponto de vista puramente moral - uma boa pessoa.

Porque o amor pelo filho foi o motivo pelo qual ele parou de beber do jeito que havia bebido logo após a morte da esposa. E o amor de seu filho foi o que o levou a dias realmente ruins. Ele havia perdido Claudia, mas ainda tinha Stiles ... e Stiles era tudo para ele. Stiles era as melhores partes de si mesmo, e as melhores partes de Claudia, todas reunidas em uma pessoa incrível, inteligente, sarcástica e independente. Stiles era ferozmente leal e amoroso a ponto de se sacrificar, e corajoso e determinado, e apenas ... tudo bem, Noah sabia que sua opinião era um pouco distorcida. Ele era tendencioso; então processá-lo. Mas Stiles era honestamente o melhor tipo de garoto; o melhor filho que alguém poderia pedir. E talvez tenha havido alguns problemas com problemas comportamentais na escola - como o TDAH de Stiles e os ataques de pânico, e então a besteira sobrenatural recém-inventada em que Stiles estava envolvida - mas, no geral, Stiles era ótimo.

Ele fazia sua lição de casa e suas tarefas, e respeitava principalmente as regras de Noah, mesmo quando o bom xerife não estava por perto para aplicá-las por causa do trabalho. Stiles mantinha a casa bastante limpa, cozinhava para si próprio (e para Noah), fazia as compras e - pelo menos metade do tempo - era quem fazia com que todas as contas fossem pagas a tempo. Noah nunca teve que se preocupar com Stiles dando um partido selvagem, ou tendo atropelado uma garota, ou que um de seus adjuntos poderia levar seu filho para dirigir embriagado. Stiles era muito responsável por bobagens como essa.

O que não significava que Noah pensava que Stiles era um anjo. O garoto havia roubado um veículo da polícia, pelo amor de tudo. E claro, ele agora entendia as circunstâncias atenuantes por trás dessa façanha, mas não era esse o ponto. Exceto, bem ... meio que era. Porque quando Stiles quebrou uma regra, sempre havia uma razão. E geralmente era porque ele estava tentando fazer a coisa certa; tentando ajudar alguém. Stiles pode ter uma bússola moral questionável - um fato que Noah testemunhou em primeira mão em mais de uma ocasião - mas ele nunca se curvou ou quebrou as regras com intenções maliciosas. Sempre foi com bom pensamento.

Noah gostava de pensar que Stiles tinha essa característica dele.

Noah queria acreditar que ele também nunca quebraria ou infringiria uma regra - uma lei ou costumes sociais - sem uma boa razão.

A sanidade do filho parecia uma boa razão.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Na questão do Nogitsune, Stiles não estava indo bem.

Na verdade falar isso é um eufemismo.

Porque Allison foi morta por Oni do Void. E Void usou Stiles para reunir poder; libertar-se e causar estragos em sua cidade. Porque Stiles agora sabia como era correr Scott com uma espada; torcer; sentir o sangue de Scott escorrendo pelos dedos. Como Stiles mal conseguia dormir, e quando estava acordado nem sempre tinha certeza de que estava acordado, e estava ficando muito cansado de ter que contar os dedos o tempo todo. Porque o mundo inteiro parecia cru e miserável e gosta demais e tudo o que Stiles queria, mais do que praticamente qualquer outra coisa, era calar a boca. Só por um tempinho. Apenas o tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse se lembrar de como respirar.

Ninguém ao seu redor parecia entender, então Stiles fez o que fez de melhor.

Pesquisa.

E o fato é que muitas das respostas que a internet deu foram sobre terapia, meditação e exercícios de concentração e aterramento. Coisas que Stiles já sabia, porque ele se desfez de maneira semelhante quando sua mãe morreu. Exceto que ele era um garoto naquela época, e nada disso havia sido culpa dele. O que não significava que nada disso tivesse sido culpa de Stiles. Apenas ... parecia culpa dele. E isso era praticamente a mesma coisa, quando se tratava exatamente disso, pelo menos no contexto dos níveis de culpa de Stiles e como isso estava afetando sua saúde mental e física.

Nenhuma dessas coisas estava ajudando, no entanto. Stiles conhecia os exercícios de respiração, mas nenhum deles fazia parecer que havia realmente oxigênio no mundo novamente. Stiles sabia como se concentrar e se ancorar no momento usando exercícios sensoriais, mas ainda duvidava de si mesmo; duvidava de seus próprios sentidos e de sua própria capacidade de determinar se ele estava acordado ou dormindo. Sentiu-se preso dentro de sua própria pele, e sua própria mente, e desejava desesperadamente poder escapar de alguma forma.

A solução surgiu de maneira acidental, através de uma pesquisa na Internet sobre algo totalmente diferente, e Stiles ... bem. Ele estava a bordo, realmente. Ele só ... não tinha certeza de como usar o que havia encontrado. Não por ele mesmo, de qualquer maneira. Isso apresentava um problema, já que ele ainda era menor de idade, portanto, conseguir alguém para ajudar não seria exatamente fácil.

Porque Stiles estava clicando em pornografia - ele não estava fazendo tanto calor, mas ele ainda era um adolescente e tinha necessidades, tudo bem - e ele se deparou com um pouco de pornografia BDSM. Que, você sabe, não é a primeira vez. Se alguém tivesse pensado nisso, Stiles provavelmente o teria feito, pelo menos uma vez. Ele estava curioso, ok?

A coisa do BDSM não era super atraente para ele nem nada do que havia visto antes, mas agora era como se ele estivesse vendo com novos olhos. Os olhos de Stiles rastrearam o modo como o submisso se afrouxou contra suas amarras, submetendo-se completamente ao seu dom. Ele absorveu as mudanças na respiração deles; a maneira como todos os músculos de seu corpo relaxaram, apesar da combinação dor-prazer; a maneira como o cérebro deles parecia ter se apagado durante a cena. Uma pequena pesquisa ajudou Stiles a identificar o que estava acontecendo. Subespaço. Era um estado mental alterado, semelhante a um transe, que era frequentemente experimentado pelos submissos durante o jogo. Quanto mais Stiles lia sobre isso, mais ele queria.

O problema, é claro, era que ele não tinha idéia de como conseguir um estado como esse sozinho. Tudo o que ele leu parecia apontar para a exigência de um parceiro; um dom. Algo a que Stiles não tinha literalmente acesso, como um garoto de dezessete anos de idade que também não era o filho do xerife de uma cidade pequena.

Stiles não era de desistir sem lutar, no entanto. Não quando a solução para um problema estava bem na frente dele, embora atualmente fora de seu alcance. Então ele virou o quebra-cabeça em sua mente por um tempo, esperando poder encontrar uma maneira de contornar o problema.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Noah geralmente não tocava no computador de Stiles. Em parte porque ele confiava em Stiles, e em parte porque ele era adolescente uma vez. É verdade que isso foi antes do advento da Internet, mas ele entendeu bem o conceito para saber que o esconderijo pornô de Stiles provavelmente não estava escondido debaixo do colchão ou em uma prateleira do armário. Não, ele estaria no computador, provavelmente em alguma pasta inocentemente rotulada na qual Noah, sem dúvida, clicaria em uma tentativa de encontrar algo totalmente diferente, e nunca mais seria capaz de olhar seu filho nos olhos novamente. Porque, obviamente, Noah sabia que Stiles se masturbava. Ele não era estúpido ou ingênuo, afinal. Claro que Stiles se masturbou. Mas saber disso e realmente ver o que - especificamente - tirou seu filho eram duas coisas muito diferentes. Essa era uma linha que Noah não tinha intenção de cruzar.

Porque, por mais vergonha que isso o fizesse - por mais que tivesse uma sensação de mal-estar no estômago sempre que ele pensava muito sobre isso - Noah estava plenamente consciente de que Stiles era bonito. Flexível, pálido e coberto das mesmas marcas de beleza que adornavam o corpo de Claudia. Os olhos castanhos de Stiles eram arregalados e atraentes. Seus lábios carnudos eram atraentes para longe, que Noah realmente não deveria ter notado. E houve um desafio a Stiles - uma força de vontade e uma teimosia - que fizeram Noah ansiar para forçar seu filho a se submeter.

Na maioria dos dias, Noah dizia a si mesmo que era apenas um longo tempo desde que ele fez uma cena. Suas tendências dominantes naturais não estavam sendo adequadamente satisfeitas, só isso. Eles eram pensamentos inofensivos - se intrusivos -, e nada em que Noah jamais agiria. Stiles era seu filho, e ele o amava, e ele nunca machucaria Stiles. Nunca.

Outros dias, quando os pensamentos eram um pouco mais altos - um pouco mais insistentes, por qualquer motivo - Noah ficava todo revirado por dentro. Culpa e vergonha pareciam se alimentar, devorando-o de dentro para fora ao mesmo tempo, e geralmente era quando Noah tentava afogá-los. Às vezes com o trabalho - em parte porque o fazia se concentrar em outra coisa e em parte porque o mantinha longe de Stiles - e às vezes com álcool, porque foda-se. Se ele não conseguisse parar os pensamentos, poderia pelo menos tentar se entorpecer; para se isolar de tudo o que o fizeram sentir.

Normalmente, Noah ficava longe do computador de Stiles. Como sua imaginação era ruim o suficiente e ele não precisava de nada factual para ajudar a alimentá-la, muito obrigado.

Exceto que o computador doméstico estava funcionando, e Noah só teve um dia de folga nesta semana e ele não estava trabalhando nele apenas para verificar seu e-mail. E não era como se o email dele não pudesse esperar um dia, porque definitivamente poderia. Só que ele decidiu que iria checar e agora não podia e isso o estava irritando. Então, frustrado, Noah subiu as escadas para o quarto de Stiles e entrou. Seu filho passava o sábado fazendo ... bem, Noah não tinha certeza do que, na verdade. Algo com o bando, como ele chamava seus amigos, e Noah estava se esforçando para não pensar muito nisso também. Porque quase perder seu filho de possessão por um espírito de raposa era algo que mandava sua pressão sanguínea através do telhado, ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia se sentir totalmente desamparado ... e Noah se tornara malditamente bom em ignorar as coisas que o estressavam.

Auto-preservação e tudo isso.

Noah afastou o pensamento de sua mente e acordou o computador de Stiles, clicando no pequeno ícone do navegador da Web para abrir uma janela, para que ele pudesse verificar seu e-mail e seguir em frente. O Chrome se abriu e uma pequena janela de bolha apareceu no lado direito da tela. Ele proclamou que o navegador havia sido fechado incorretamente e perguntou se o usuário queria restaurar a sessão de navegação anterior.

Sem pensar - e antes que ele pudesse perceber que péssima idéia, Noah clicou no pequeno botão que dizia restaurar. Múltiplas abas se abriram simultaneamente, estendendo-se até o fundo do navegador. O primeiro - aquele em que Noah foi clicado - carregou quase imediatamente.

Noah ... Noah não conseguia respirar.

Ele estava olhando ... para ...

Porra.

A página em questão era uma loja online. Uma loja online vendendo ... bem, vendendo uma variedade de coisas, provavelmente, mas esse não era o ponto. A questão, por assim dizer, foi o item que foi puxado para cima. O item é exibido em uma foto colorida que ocupa quase metade da tela danificada. O item que Stiles aparentemente estava olhando.  
Um colar.

Também não é uma coleira de cachorro. Não, este colar foi projetado especificamente para um ser humano. Noah sabia logo porque ... bem, porque este não era seu primeiro rodeio, obviamente. Mas também por causa da forma distinta, pois o colar na tela era um colar de postura. Algo um pouco mais formal - um pouco mais especial - do que o colar comum que uma pessoa pode usar. E Noah tentou dizer a si mesmo que havia uma explicação razoável para isso. Que era perfeitamente possível - e, honestamente, até provável - que Stiles tivesse tropeçado na coleira por acidente, durante algum tipo de espiral aleatória de pesquisa. Ou, exceto por isso, talvez Stiles estivesse procurando colarinhos para humanos como uma espécie de brincadeira relacionada a lobisomens. Isso ... parecia plausível, de qualquer maneira.

E, no entanto, Noah não pôde deixar de imaginar o couro preto que passava pela garganta fina de seu filho, forçando a cabeça de Stiles para a posição apropriada; forçando a submissão.

Com uma mão que ele tentou fingir que não tremia, Noah rapidamente clicou no pequeno X preto no canto da guia em questão. Ele só queria poder fechar a imagem em sua mente tão facilmente.

Agora, Noah gostaria de acreditar que, se a próxima guia carregada contivesse um vídeo de girafas - ou a página do Facebook de Stiles, ou algum artigo aleatório da Wikipedia sobre quem diabos sabia o quê -, ele seria capaz de empurrar o colarinho inteiro coisa fora de sua mente. Infelizmente, nada tão inocente apareceu na guia abaixo da primeira. Este teria sido muito menos surpreendente, não fosse o conteúdo da primeira guia. Porque este era pornô.

Exceto que não era apenas pornô. Eram dois homens, um dos quais parecia pouco legal e um dos mais velhos, apesar de quanto era difícil dizer. O mal legal era magro, magro e bonito. O mais velho era mais musculoso; mais alto; mais áspero. Ele também estava remando no homem menor, que estava amarrado a um banco. A boca de Noah ficou seca e suas mãos ficaram úmidas e suas calças apertadas. O que, tudo bem, tudo bem. Noah estava confortável com suas dobras; não é como se fossem algo novo. Ele sabia do que gostava e não era crime.

E, no entanto, quando o homem menor gritou: 'Por favor, papai, mais!' Noah clicou no X como se sua vida dependesse disso. Inferno, talvez tenha acontecido. Ou, se não sua vida, pelo menos sua sanidade. Porque isso iria causar estragos em seus hábitos pessoais de masturbação por um tempo. A própria idéia de Stiles se masturbando com uma coisa bem jovem sendo rematada por um homem mais velho enquanto clamava por papai era suficiente para enviar os pensamentos de Noah para uma perigosa ponta de lança que se dirigia diretamente para território proibido.

"Cristo, ele vai ser a minha morte." Noah murmurou, esfregando as mãos sobre o rosto depois de fechar a guia pornô aleatória. Ele congelou quando algo aterrorizante lhe ocorreu. Havia mais guias.

Engolindo em seco, Noah lentamente abaixou as mãos, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem fechados. "Você consegue fazer isso." Ele disse a si mesmo em voz alta, embora ainda não estivesse olhando.

Noah argumentou consigo mesmo que não havia áudio sendo reproduzido no momento, então era improvável que houvesse outro vídeo pornô. Então ele respirou fundo e abaixou as mãos.

Ele imediatamente desejou que não tivesse.

Porque essa página era algo com o qual Noah estava intimamente familiarizado. De fato, literalmente. Era um perfil de vida fetal, embora ninguém Noah tivesse visto. E embora não houvesse muita informação de identificação - e a única foto que ele podia ver não passava de um torso nu - Noah estava certo de que era o perfil da vida fetal de Stiles. Noah conhecia o filho, afinal, e ele não precisava ver o rosto para saber que a foto era dele. E por mais ruim que ele tenha tropeçado na página de vida fetal de seu filho - e por mais que estivesse chateado que Stiles estivesse em um site desse tipo quando ainda não tinha dezessete anos ainda - essa não era a pior parte.

A pior parte, no que dizia respeito a Noah, era o maldito mapa.

Por causa da porra do curso, Stiles havia preenchido um maldito mapa de torção. Era exatamente o tipo de modelo organizacional que atrairia Stiles, então Noah nem podia dizer que estava surpreso. Irritado? Sim; absolutamente. Mas surpreso? Não; Nem um pouco. Ou, mais precisamente, Noah não ficou surpreso com a existência do mapa ou com o preenchimento de Stiles. Ele ficou surpreso com o conteúdo do mapa.

a verdade, ele sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco.

Havia um total de cinco pinos verdes no mapa de Stiles. Pinos verdes denotavam coisas que o criador do mapa havia tentado ... e gostado. Os alfinetes de Stiles eram principalmente o que ele esperava, se Noah se permitisse pensar em algo assim. Porque Stiles era um adolescente que saía duas vezes por mês com drag queens, e ele tinha sido bastante honesto com Noah sobre gostar de pessoas em vez de meninos ou meninas ou qualquer outra coisa. Portanto, o pornô na internet não foi uma surpresa, nem brinquedos anal ou improvisados. Ele ficou um pouco chocado com os vibradores que hospedavam um alfinete verde - e parte dele queria procurar imediatamente no quarto de Stiles - mas resistiu ao desejo. Se Stiles tinha conseguido adquirir um brinquedo por conta própria ou se tinha pedido a ajuda de um amigo mais velho - seja através da matilha ou das rainhas - era um ponto discutível neste momento ... e como era o brinquedo real era algo Noah realmente não precisava saber.

E honestamente, não foram os pinos verdes que estavam dando a Noah um leve ataque cardíaco.

Não, esses eram os alfinetes roxos.

Pinos roxos foram usados para marcar as coisas que o criador do mapa queria experimentar. E não sobre as coisas em que haviam pensado, mas apenas de uma maneira fantasiosa; alfinetes de fantasia eram pretos. Roxo significava que eu realmente queria fazer isso. Stiles ... Stiles tinha muitos pinos roxos.

Alguns deles foram chocantes, simplesmente porque Noah não tinha percebido que alguém tão jovem pensaria sobre esse tipo de coisa. Coisas como ... como brincadeiras sensuais: gelo, seda, cera quente. Jogo de impacto: remo, corte, palmada, açoitamento, amarração. Bancos. Barras espalhadoras. Controle da respiração do caralho e jogo de resistência.

E havia as coisas que faziam o rosto de Noah esquentar com um rubor que ele negaria ter sido pelo menos dois terços da excitação, porque estavam em conjunto com o filho. Pinos em locais rotulados cumeating e adoração a galos. Pinos presos em puxar cabelo e dormir sexo e orgasmos forçados e negação do orgasmo e conversa suja. O maldito alfinete roxo preso no cabeçalho da seção intitulado The Land of D / s, e todos presos em uma variedade de diferentes piadas.

Mas aqueles que estavam fazendo o coração de Noah disparar em seu peito ... aqueles que haviam feito sua boca se encher de saliva com o simples pensamento de seu filho colocá-los ...

Aqueles eram os alfinetes perigosos. Especialmente quando você junta todos eles; quando você entendeu o contexto por trás da pessoa que os colocou.

Fetiches do tipo corporal: maduros. Bondage: algemas. Dramatização: interrogatório. The Land of D / s: jogo de pirralho e papai / boi.

Ainda pior...

Função: pai / filho. Jogos perigosos: jogo de armas.

E o pior - aquele que enviou uma emoção doentia por todo o sistema de Noah - foi o alfinete preso em uma seção por todo o caminho, na parte superior do maldito mapa.

Um alfinete roxo, esfaqueado em uma única palavra. Incesto.

Roxa. Não é preto; roxa. Não era algo em que Stiles estivesse interessado do ponto de vista da fantasia. Não, isso era algo que seu filho aparentemente queria ativamente tentar.

A mente de Noah voltou para o twink sendo espancada, gritos de papai passando por seus lábios. Lance mais para trás, para a imagem daquela coleira; couro preto e pretendia impor uma postura adequada a um submisso que ainda estava aprendendo, ou que era muito teimoso - ou muito inquieto - para manter sua pose adequadamente. Noah olhou para as sete abas sentadas ali, ainda fechadas; esperando para carregar e mostrar quem diabos sabia o que mais. Noah clicou em um X, mas desta vez era o branco no retângulo vermelho, no canto superior direito do navegador. Uma janela apareceu, perguntando se ele tinha certeza de que queria fechar várias abas ao mesmo tempo, e Noah confirmou. Ele tinha certeza, tudo bem. Todas as guias desapareceram ao mesmo tempo, entre um batimento cardíaco e o seguinte.

Noah desejou poder ter dito que isso o fazia se sentir melhor. Realmente, realmente não.

Não mais interessado em verificar seu e-mail, Noah levantou-se da mesa de Stiles e saiu do quarto de seu filho, indo para o seu. Ele precisava de espaço; ele precisava pensar.

Mudando de rumo no último momento, Noah desceu as escadas. Primeiras coisas primeiro...

Ele precisava de uma bebida maldita.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Stiles chegou em casa da caminhada de ligação da matilha de bom humor. Não é um ótimo humor - ele realmente não tinha mais um bom humor - mas, de qualquer maneira, um humor melhor do que quando ele tinha deixado. Foi alguma coisa. Ele tirou os sapatos na porta, cumprimentando o pai. Ele franziu a testa quando não houve resposta, porque ele definitivamente viu o carro na entrada da garagem. O que significava que seu pai deveria estar em casa. Ele caminhou em direção à cozinha, parando com uma sensação de mal estar na boca do estômago diante da garrafa de Jack no aparador.

Porra.

Nunca foi um bom sinal quando seu pai estava bebendo tão cedo, porque ainda não era hora do jantar. Na verdade, Stiles estava planejando sugerir que eles pedissem algo mais saudável do que pizza, caramba - porque ele não estava com vontade de cozinhar. Exceto agora que ele estava preocupado com o tipo de humor que seu pai estava ... e o que o fez alcançar o uísque em primeiro lugar. Ele sabia que seu pai tinha folga, então duvidava que fosse relacionado ao trabalho. Não era feriado, aniversário ou aniversário; Stiles memorizou todas essas datas muito cedo.

Mas era alguma coisa, obviamente.

Cautelosamente, ele verificou o andar de baixo antes de decidir que seu pai devia ter ido para o quarto e - como ele não respondeu quando Stiles fez uma saudação - desmaiou. Não é o ideal, mas não é o pior cenário possível.

Balançando a cabeça, Stiles subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto. Ele congelou na porta ao ver seu pai sentado na cadeira do computador, o rosto severo. Isso ... não foi um bom presságio. Exceto, tanto quanto ele conseguia se lembrar, Stiles não tinha feito nada de ruim. Você sabe recentemente. Verdade seja dita, tudo ficou quieto depois do Vazio. Stiles engoliu em seco contra a culpa que sempre borbulhava quando ele pensava no Nogitsune, porque ele tinha outras coisas para focar, apenas no momento.

Ele se perguntou se talvez seu pai tivesse notado que ele não estava dormindo novamente. Ou se ele descobrisse que Stiles estava preenchendo sua prescrição de Adderall em três farmácias diferentes de uma só vez, para que ele pudesse ficar acordado até não poder mais. Ou se talvez seu pai tivesse percebido que Stiles ainda estava perdendo peso, embora não tão rápido quanto quando estava possuído. Se isso foi uma intervenção, no entanto, foi meio patético. Ele pelo menos esperava que Scott e Melissa estivessem envolvidos, se fosse esse o caso.

Decidiu que precisava blefar com isso - pelo menos até ter uma idéia melhor do que exatamente estava acontecendo aqui - Stiles colou um sorriso e disse. “Ei, papai-o. Como vão as coisas?"

Seu pai se encolheu um pouco, depois sentou-se mais reto. Algo torceu estranhamente na barriga de Stiles e ele não tinha certeza se era um sentimento bom ou ruim, mas ele sabia que tinha a ver com o olhar no rosto de seu pai. Stiles. Você e eu vamos conversar um pouco. Sentar-se."

"Uh, ok?" Stiles fechou a porta e depois atravessou a sala para pousar na beira do colchão. "O que está acontecendo?" Ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, então Stiles cutucou novamente. "Papai? Isso é sobre o quê?"

Os olhos de seu pai se voltaram para o lado - para o computador de Stiles - e toda a cor sumiu do rosto de Stiles. Ele estava tremendo em um instante. "Ele encontrou." Stiles pensou consigo mesmo, e sim, tudo bem. Talvez ele tenha tornado um pouco mais fácil para que isso acontecesse do que se poderia esperar, mas isso era apenas porque ele estava tentando encontrar uma imagem específica de sua mãe e ele estava cavando no armário de seu pai, procurando o caminho certo. álbum, e ele talvez tivesse encontrado o estoque pornô de seu pai. O que, tudo bem, foi um pouco hilário, porque era tão antigo ter um estoque físico de pornografia e escondê-lo em um armário. Mas também não foi hilário, porque aparentemente havia algumas semelhanças entre o pornô dele e o tipo de pornô que seu pai gostava. E isso não foi revelador?

Então, se Stiles talvez tivesse feito algo para desacelerar o computador doméstico ... e se ele tivesse travado o navegador Chrome enquanto algumas abas iluminadoras estivessem abertas ... e se ele tivesse saído de casa no dia do pai fora...

Mas ele fazia a mesma coisa todos os dias de folga que seu pai havia feito nas últimas três semanas. E não o levou a lugar nenhum. Então, ele meio que imaginou que estava jogando um jogo realmente estúpido de Mouse Trap, onde a merda do mouse era muito mais esperta do que ele. Exceto ... oh; Ah Merda. Seu pai definitivamente olhou para as abas. Alguns deles, de qualquer maneira, embora quantos - ou quais - Stiles não tivessem certeza.

E sim, ele queria isso, mas isso era porque ele estava depositando algumas esperanças estúpidas, meio pensadas e desesperadas em todo esse plano. E agora Stiles estava pensando na maneira estranha como seu pai não estava olhando para ele. E ele estava pensando na garrafa de uísque no aparador da sala de jantar. E ele estava pensando em algumas das coisas que havia deixado em aberto. E ele estava realmente se arrependendo de suas escolhas de vida.

Então Stiles voltou a bravata e rezou para que seu pai não estivesse muito chateado. Rezou para que ele não fosse enviado para algum centro psiquiátrico ou mesmo para um terapeuta, para consertá-lo ou fazer besteiras como essa. “Vamos pai. Fale comigo. O que há com o olhar silencioso? "

Seu pai finalmente encontrou os olhos e a respiração de Stiles ficou presa na garganta.

Porra.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Noah viu o momento em que Stiles descobriu o que ele queria falar. E ele honestamente não tinha certeza de como isso iria acontecer, até aquele momento. Porque parte dele estava dizendo que ele tinha que dizer a Stiles para parar. Pare, porque ele estava certo de que Stiles havia criado tudo isso de alguma maneira. Seu filho era um monte de coisas - exausto e magro entre eles -, mas ele não era descuidado. Não sobre algo assim, de qualquer maneira. Então, se Noah encontrou algo no computador de Stiles, era provável que Stiles quisesse que ele fosse encontrado. E isso levou a mente de Noah ainda mais longe no caminho para lugares que não deveria ir.

Então ele realmente deveria ter dito ao filho para parar, caramba. Ele não achava que poderia aguentar se Stiles continuasse provocando ele, afinal. Ou, céu proíba, se ele levou a isca ainda mais. Noé era apenas humano. Ele só tinha tanto controle.

Só que Stiles parecia aterrorizado. Parecia que ele achava que talvez Noah rasgaria o mundo inteiro debaixo de seus pés. Parecia que ele estava se preparando para rejeição e desgosto, e talvez um bom golpe à moda antiga.

E esse olhar, no rosto de Stiles, foi devastador.

Noah observou o resto da aparência de Stiles. Suas roupas imundas e sua pele suada e suja. As olheiras sob seus olhos. A maneira como ele parecia cerca de cinco quilos mais leve do que na última vez que Noah pensou realmente em olhá-lo ... e caramba, mas Stiles já estava um pouco abaixo do peso depois de tudo aquilo possuído, então esse peso extra que faltava não era é bom. Noah pensou novamente sobre o que Stiles estava pedindo - à sua maneira indireta. Pensou sobre o que tê-lo poderia fazer por Stiles, falando mentalmente.

Noé se considerava uma boa pessoa. Ele sabia que, do ponto de vista estritamente moral, o que ele estava considerando estava errado. Por algumas razões, de fato. Mas se isso pudesse ajudar Stiles ... se ele pudesse ancorar seu filho contra as coisas que o estavam destruindo de dentro para fora ...

Isso não valeria nenhum pecado que ele pudesse cometer no processo?

Stiles estava dizendo algo - tentando abrir caminho através da situação, o que não era surpreendente - e, finalmente, Noah olhou para cima. Conheceu os olhos de seu filho. Ele não tinha certeza do que exatamente seu rosto mostrava ... mas Stiles respirou fundo e suas pupilas se arregalaram e todo o corpo ficou imóvel.

Noah não poderia ter esperado uma reação melhor, honestamente. E ainda assim, ele sabia que não era suficiente. Ele precisava de mais compromisso do que isso, se ele iria fazer isso. Precisava de algo muito mais do que consentimento definitivo, se isso fosse mais longe.

Então Noah deixou seu rosto severo enquanto repreendia. - Você vai mesmo sentar na cama com essas roupas, Stiles? Agora os lençóis precisam ser lavados também.

Stiles se assustou um pouco, depois olhou para si mesmo, mexendo um pouco. Depois de um momento, ele se levantou, as bochechas um pouco rosadas enquanto gaguejava. “Ah, desculpe, pai. Eu só ... eu ia tomar banho, mas ... você disse que queria conversar e eu ... "

Ele parou e Noah cruzou os braços sobre o peito, franzindo a testa. "Você apenas pensou em sentar na cama enquanto estava coberto de terra." Sua voz era plana; o tom dele não era exatamente zangado, mas definitivamente não estava satisfeito.

As bochechas de Stiles ficaram mais escuras e ele deu um passo para mais perto de Noah, resmungando. "Você disse sente-se."

"Eu nunca disse na cama." Noah respondeu, e a mordida em suas palavras teve um efeito visível em Stiles. Ele viu um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo de Stiles, então ele empurrou um pouco mais. “Cristo, o que eu tenho que fazer para convencer Stiles? Preciso colocar você sobre meu maldito joelho?

"Eu-" a voz de Stiles estava embargada; parecia que ele queria se aproximar de Noah - balançou um pouco, de fato -, mas também como se não tivesse certeza de que não estava imaginando tudo o que estava ouvindo. Como talvez ele não pudesse ser positivo se Noah estivesse dizendo o que achava que estava dizendo, ou se estivesse interpretando coisas inocentes da maneira errada. "D-pai ..."

Noah levantou-se abruptamente e Stiles deu um passo assustado para trás antes de congelar. Noah se aproximou, até que estava quase tocando seu filho. Stiles? Você tem uma sugestão melhor de como eu posso finalmente fazer você se comportar? Pois como posso finalmente fazer você obediente? Ele observou como Stiles engoliu em seco e acrescentou. “Seu comportamento sorrateiro precisa parar. Eu não vou tolerar isso. "

"S-sorrateira?" Stiles chiou, recuando de novo; um único passo rápido, depois outro, depois um terceiro. Colocando um pouco de espaço entre eles. "Eu não ... Pai, eu não tenho feito nada! Eu juro, não tenho. "

"Não?" Noah fechou a distância entre eles novamente. Quando Stiles tentou manter um pouco de espaço, apoiou o filho na parede ao lado da porta do quarto. Aparecendo sobre ele, ele perguntou secamente. "Então você não mexeu no meu computador, então eu tenho que usar o seu?"

A boca de Stiles se moveu silenciosamente, seus olhos percorrendo a sala como se procurassem ajuda, ou uma rota de fuga, ou uma desculpa; Noah honestamente não tinha certeza de qual. "W-bem, quero dizer, que ... não é que eu ... veja, é ... a resposta é complicada, então eu ..."

"Não minta para mim." Noah estalou, e havia uma pitada de raiva real em sua voz agora. Porque não. Porque isso não daria certo, a não ser que Stiles fosse honesto com ele. "Eu não sou tão estúpido quanto você pensa, Stiles. Não demorou muito tempo para descobrir que tudo era uma configuração e não gosto da suposição de que acreditaria em qualquer besteira que você estivesse tentando me alimentar. Então me faça um favor e confie na sua merda.

Stiles mordeu o lábio por um segundo, depois espiou por baixo dos cílios. Havia hesitação lá; uma incerteza que Noah sabia que estava calando a língua do filho. Então, ele empurrou - apenas um pouco - de uma maneira que esperava poder tranquilizar Stiles enquanto ainda deixava o adolescente fazer o primeiro movimento real. E Deus, mas ele precisava de Stiles para dar o primeiro passo, porque era a única maneira de ele viver com ele; com isso.

"Diga-me o que você fez, Stiles." Noah ordenou, voz severa, mas não mais afiada de raiva. Ele fez uma pausa e acrescentou humildemente. "Bad boys honestos são punidos ... mas bad boys que mentem não recebem nada."

Stiles sacudiu - todo o seu corpo estremeceu, como se tivesse sido eletrocutado - e ele emitiu um som pequeno e desesperado no fundo da garganta. Noah esperou, e Stiles recostou-se na parede, encarando Noah com aqueles grandes olhos dourados; olhos castanhos, como Claudia sempre os chamava. Então a língua de Stiles saiu, deslizando sobre seu lábio inferior e esses cílios longos desceram para proteger seus olhos. Quando ele espiou Noah por baixo deles, havia algo esperançoso em seu olhar, algo brincalhão e algo perverso. Foi uma combinação que fez Noah querer, ferozmente.

O tom de Stiles era todo atrevido quando ele finalmente respondeu, um pequeno beicinho fazendo seus lábios carnudos parecerem mais tentadores. "Eu só estava tentando chamar sua atenção." Seu lábio inferior saiu um pouco mais e um leve gemido entrou em sua voz quando ele acrescentou. "Você nunca presta atenção. Então eu só ... eu tive que fazer algo drástico. Não sabia mais o que fazer para você ver. Para fazer você entender.

"Entendeu o que, Stiles?" Noah exigiu. "O que diabos isso deve me fazer entender?"

Os dentes de Stiles afundaram naquele lábio inferior por um momento, depois ele sussurrou. "O que eu quero. O que eu preciso. De você e ... e com você.

Por um momento, nenhum deles se mexeu. Então, os olhos de Stiles encontraram os dele e havia um leve brilho de umidade lá enquanto ele implorava baixinho. "Por favor, papai ..."

Noah colocou a mão na garganta de Stiles em um instante, forçando Stiles a se esticar na ponta dos pés quando ele se inclinou para perto, prendendo Stiles confortavelmente na parede contra a qual ele estava se inclinando tão casualmente um momento antes.

"O que você precisa ..." Noah sussurrou no ouvido de seu filho, enquanto cutucava um joelho entre as pernas de Stiles, pressionando para frente até que ele pudesse sentir a excitação de Stiles contra sua coxa. Através de roupas, mas ainda assim.

Ele sentiu quando Stiles estremeceu contra ele, com os quadris contra a coxa de Noah. Senti também, quando Stiles engoliu em seco; sua garganta se moveu deliciosamente sob a palma de Noah. Ele apertou seu aperto - só um pouquinho - e rosnou no ouvido de Stiles, depois terminou o que estava dizendo.

“O que você precisa é aprender uma lição. Várias, de fato. A voz de Noah era baixa, rouca e autoritária. Não era um tom que ele recebia muito telefonema ultimamente - não fazia anos, honestamente -, mas ele voltou rapidamente. Tudo estava voltando rapidamente, realmente. “O que você precisa é aprender a obedecer. Submeter. Você pode fazer isso, Stiles?

Ele se afastou, encontrando o olhar de Stiles enquanto seu filho assentia. E então, porque o que ele precisava era de consentimento, em sua forma mais pura, Noah perguntou suavemente. "Cor?"

Por um momento, ele se perguntou se Stiles entenderia a pergunta. Mas então, Stiles era conhecido por pesquisar coisas que o interessavam e, claramente, isso não foi exceção. Porque Stiles gemeu, inclinando a cabeça para trás e os olhos caindo fechados, antes de responder em uma corrida ofegante. "Verde. Oh meu Deus, verde. Tão verde, eu não ... eu sou o mais verde, eu juro- "

Noah cortou o fluxo de palavras aplicando apenas um toque a mais pressão onde o polegar estava contra a artéria na garganta de Stiles; restringindo o fluxo sanguíneo - e, portanto, o fluxo de oxigênio - apenas um pouquinho. Não há pressão suficiente para machucar Stiles - não o suficiente para machucar sua garganta, ou fazê-lo desmaiar - mas apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo um pouco tonto. O suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir um pouco impotente.

"Quieto." Ele murmurou, inclinando-se para arrastar os dentes ao longo da linha da mandíbula de Stiles. Seu filho ofegou - o máximo que pôde, dada a mão em sua garganta - e seus quadris empurraram para frente novamente, com tanta força que ele estava praticamente moendo sua ereção na coxa de Noah.

Noah deixou isso acontecer, dizendo baixinho. "Papai precisa pensar na melhor maneira de punir você, por ser sorrateiro quando deveria ter conversado comigo." Ele se afastou e encontrou os olhos de Stiles, acrescentou com firmeza. "A partir de agora, você será honesto comigo. Você será honesto, ou isso para. Voce entende?"

Stiles assentiu freneticamente e Noah disse. "Você ainda está muito sujo, menino. Por que não limpamos você, então podemos falar sobre sua punição. "

Ele soltou a garganta de Stiles, dando um passo para trás até que não houvesse contato entre eles. Stiles caiu pesadamente contra a parede, ofegando e tremendo e observando-o com olhos arregalados. "Você quer que eu tome banho?" Stiles perguntou, a voz ofegante e carente e deliciosamente sedutora.

A maneira como seu pênis estava na frente de sua bermuda também era bastante atraente. Noah lambeu os lábios e depois desviou o olhar - de volta para o rosto de Stiles - porque agora não era hora de perder o foco. "Não." Ele disse, respondendo à pergunta de Stiles após um longo momento de silêncio. "Veja, eu não confio em você para não se tocar se eu deixar você tomar banho por conta própria."

As bochechas de Stiles queimaram com um rubor, a cor vermelha se espalhando por sua garganta também, e Noah sorriu, acrescentando. "Você não consegue mais fazer isso, menino. Então confiscarei todos os seus brinquedos também. " Ele esperou até que os lábios de Stiles se separassem, prontos para protestar, para adicionar um rosnado baixo. - Você pertence a mim agora, Stiles. Seu pau, sua boca, sua bunda ... seus orgasmos. Todos eles pertencem a mim. Você vem quando eu digo que pode, ou não. Voce entende?"

Stiles choramingou, mas assentiu. "Sim Papa." As palavras eram ofegantes, mansas e perfeitas. Cristo, mas tudo sobre Stiles era assim. Porra. Perfeito. "B-mas se você me quiser limpo ..."

Ele parou e Noah sorriu de uma maneira que era predatória. "Vou te dar um banho, menino." Ele assistiu os quadris de Stiles se contorcerem com as palavras e sorriu, porque ele prestou atenção ao mapa torcido de Stiles, caramba. Stiles lhe dera conhecimento e Noah planejava usá-lo em seu proveito. “Vá correr a água e tire a roupa. Eu vou chegar daqui a um minuto. "

Ele esperou até Stiles abrir a porta e estava na metade do caminho para adicionar. “Ah, e Stiles? Não se atreva a se tocar.

"Sim Papa." Stiles prometeu, lançando-lhe um olhar suave por cima do ombro quando ele acrescentou. "Obrigado, papai."

O rosto e a voz de Noah se suavizaram ao mesmo tempo. "Seja bem-vindo. Continue então.

Stiles desapareceu no corredor e Noah levou um momento para esfregar as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando se preparar para o que estava prestes a fazer. No final, ele sabia que não havia realmente nenhuma maneira de se preparar; não por isso. Melhor fazer isso, então. Quadrando os ombros, Noah saiu do quarto de Stiles e subiu o corredor até o banheiro. Stiles precisava dele, e Noah não tinha intenção de decepcionar seu filho.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Stiles estava parado ao lado da banheira quando seu pai entrou. A água ainda estava correndo - e ele colocou bolhas, porque foda-se, por que não? - então havia uma fragrância suave e baunilha no ar e Stiles ...

Stiles estava corando. Ele podia sentir que estava corando. E foi um pouco constrangedor, porque ele tinha quase dezessete anos e seu pai estava prestes a lhe dar um banho e havia bolhas, tudo bem, e a coisa toda era loucura e Stiles estava nu e ele não achou que seu pai o tivesse visto. nu desde que ele tinha dez anos. Mas também, pelo menos parte desse rubor era de excitação, porque isso ... este não era um banho normal. Isso não foi Noah ajudando-o porque ele é criança, ou porque está doente ou ferido. Este foi Noah ajudando-o com o propósito expresso de colocar as mãos na pele de Stiles. E era perverso, imoral e tão errado, e Stiles nunca quis tanto algo em sua vida.

Stiles não conseguiu decidir se ele deveria se virar e encarar o pai - tornando sua excitação gritante óbvia - ou se ele deveria ficar de costas para o homem mais velho. Ele se perguntou como seria sua bunda. Stiles não conseguia acreditar que ele nunca tivesse pensado em estudar sua própria bunda antes, com um olhar crítico ... mas ele tinha certeza de que o lacrosse (e literalmente correndo com lobisomens ... e de lobisomens, entre outras coisas) tinha manteve muito bem tonificado. Então ele apenas ... meio que ficou lá. Observando o aumento do nível da água e a quantidade crescente de bolhas. Querendo saber quando seu pai iria dizer alguma coisa ou fazer alguma coisa. Sentindo que ele ia quebrar se algo não acontecesse logo.

“Entre na banheira, Stiles. E desligue a água.

Stiles obedeceu às pressas, arrastando-se sem graça na água e torcendo as torneiras até o fluxo da água parar. Ele ficou sentado, com a água na cintura e as bolhas protegendo sua modéstia - por enquanto - e não conseguia se olhar para o pai. Em parte porque ele ainda estava tentando entender o fato de que aquilo que ele vinha fantasiando há séculos finalmente estava acontecendo ... e em parte porque ele estava aterrorizado com o fato de tudo aquilo ser um sonho e, se ele olhasse, seu pai ia desaparecer. Ou ele acordava sozinho em sua cama. E de qualquer maneira, ele ficaria arrasado, porque ele queria isso, por muitas razões. E não era algo que ele realmente pensou que teria, então a ideia de ser levada a fez parecer um pouco difícil de respirar.

Uma mão roçou sua bochecha e Stiles se encolheu com o contato inesperado, os olhos fixos na água e nas bolhas e nos próprios dedos fazendo pequenos desenhos estranhos na espuma branca.

"Cor?"

A pergunta era suave e isso trouxe a cabeça de Stiles. Ele encontrou os olhos de seu pai - do âmbar ao azul - e derramou toda sinceridade que pôde em sua resposta. "Verde."

Seu pai assentiu e um pequeno sorriso curvou sua boca para cima. Stiles observou quando ele arregaçou as mangas da camisa, até ficarem acima dos cotovelos, e não era como se ele nunca tivesse visto os braços de seu pai antes, mas parecia estranhamente íntimo, de alguma forma. O que foi estúpido, porque eles eram fodidamente antebraços. Mas havia uma promessa inerente à coisa toda; um reconhecimento silencioso do que estava prestes a acontecer. Isso fez Stiles se sentir no limite, mas da melhor maneira. Hiper focado em todas as possibilidades; sobre o que viria a seguir.

Stiles se perdeu um pouco nessa linha de pensamento por alguns momentos; tempo suficiente para que ele fosse arrastado de volta à realidade pelo toque de seu sopro de chuveiro - todo espumoso de espuma - sendo arrastado por cima do ombro. Ele piscou e acompanhou o progresso da rede azul clara espalhando espuma macia, ensaboada e branca pelo braço direito. Ele se perguntou a surrealidade de tudo isso. O ar estava espesso e xaroposo ao redor dele, e sua mente parecia nebulosa. Stiles honestamente se sentiu um pouco bêbado, embora não tivesse tomado uma única gota de álcool. Ele engoliu em seco enquanto o sopro do chuveiro continuava a percorrer sua pele, em movimentos lentos mas firmes.

Ambos os braços foram lavados, depois o sopro foi arrastado para cima e para baixo nas costas e ombros em movimentos longos e largos que o deixaram tremendo. Quando foi varrido sobre o peito, o rubor de Stiles se espalhou por sua garganta e por aquela pele pálida e recém lavada, como se a cor estivesse perseguindo o novo toque. Ele teve que morder o lábio para ficar em silêncio, embora pequenos sons embaraçosos ainda estivessem saindo e ele sabia disso. Era apenas algo que ele estava tentando ao máximo ignorar.

O sopro do chuveiro sendo colocado quase passou despercebido, porque os olhos de Stiles se fecharam, mas um clique suave o fez abri-los novamente. Seu pai estava ensaboando as mãos agora e sua voz era baixa e suave, mas de alguma forma firme quando ele disse. "Molhe seu cabelo, Stiles."

Stiles assentiu e deitou-se na água, dobrando os joelhos e deixando-se escorregar por baixo da água apenas o tempo suficiente para molhar os cabelos. Ele sentou-se, ofegando um pouco, e viu seu pai lentamente alcançá-lo. Seus olhos se fecharam novamente quando aqueles dedos fortes e seguros deslizaram em seus cabelos molhados. Eles pressionaram e acariciaram enquanto cobriam os fios molhados com xampu e Stiles não poderia ter parado o lamento que passava por seus lábios se sua vida dependesse disso, mas seu pai não parecia se importar.

Na verdade, o xerife riu baixinho, depois murmurou. “Fácil, Stiles. Papai pegou você.

Algo sobre as palavras - a maneira como elas foram ditas, talvez, ou o inegável amor que as estava subjacente - teve toda a tensão sangrante nos músculos de Stiles. Ele derreteu um pouco e absorveu a atenção. O toque. A maneira como ele estava sendo tratado, naquele momento; sendo cuidada.

Era algo que Stiles não tinha realmente percebido que ele precisava até conseguir. Ele estava cuidando de si mesmo há tanto tempo que isso ... isso era estranho, novo e impossivelmente adorável. Parte de Stiles não queria que esse banho terminasse; nunca. Parte dele mal podia esperar pelo que estava (espero) chegando a seguir.

Todos Stiles estavam ansiosos por mais.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Noah lavou cuidadosamente o sabão do cabelo de Stiles, usando um copo pequeno e água morna da pia. Água com sabão e borbulhante do banho não ajudaria a tirar a espuma, afinal. Ele guiou a cabeça de Stiles para trás antes de derramar lentamente a água sobre os cabelos de seu filho, tomando cuidado para não deixar o sabão escorrer nos olhos de Stiles. Ele não queria que isso doesse, afinal. E Stiles era perfeitamente cooperativo. Ele se mudou exatamente para onde Noah queria, com apenas os menores toques; a menor sugestão de pressão e orientação. Foi um pouco enlouquecedor, depois de quanto tempo ele se negou o prazer disso, perceber o quão perfeito Stiles era.

Noah colocou a xícara de lado e levou um momento para passar os dedos pelos cabelos molhados de Stiles. Ele gostava que Stiles tivesse crescido; gostava que fosse suave ao toque e apenas o tempo suficiente para que, se ele quisesse, ele pudesse puxar. No momento, Noah simplesmente acariciou seu filho suavemente, tentando decidir o que ele queria fazer a seguir. Porque, tanto quanto Stiles havia preparado tudo isso - e tanto quanto Stiles podia terminar isso a qualquer momento, com uma simples recusa - naquele momento, Noah tinha todo o poder. Ele foi quem tomou as decisões; aquele que decidiu o que e quando e como. Era poder, mas também responsabilidade, e Noé levou muito a sério.

Lentamente - gentilmente - Noah passou as pontas dos dedos pelas bochechas coradas de Stiles, depois pela longa e fina linha do pescoço. Stiles gentilmente inclinou a cabeça para trás quando o toque de Noah apareceu na frente de sua garganta, e a menor sugestão de pressão quando ele alcançou o topo do peito de Stiles fez seu filho recuar. Stiles se mexeu até que ele estava reclinado contra a parte de trás da banheira, joelhos dobrados e erguendo-se um pouco acima das bolhas enquanto a água quente batia em suas costelas. Seus olhos estavam abertos um pouquinho, revelando um brilho amarelado sob longos cílios escuros.

Por sua parte, Noah se mexeu e ficou sentado na beira da banheira, em vez de se ajoelhar no chão. Era melhor para os joelhos ... e as costas.

Então Noah debateu por um momento, olhando para o bufar do chuveiro que ele usava antes, antes de decidir pegar a toalha que ele próprio preferia ao lavar a louça. Ele apertou um pouco do corpo de Stiles, esfregando o pano contra si mesmo por um momento para criar um pouco de espuma. Então ele alcançou a água e agarrou um dos tornozelos de Stiles, puxando-o suavemente para tirar o pé e a perna de seu filho da água. Stiles ofegou, mas não resistiu, apoiando o pé levemente na coxa do pai quando Noah o colocou no lugar.

Ignorando a umidade encharcada em suas calças, Noah delicadamente banhou sujeira e suor da pele de Stiles. Ele passou a toalha sobre a panturrilha de Stiles e depois passou por seu joelho. Quando ele se inclinou para a frente o suficiente para arrastá-lo sobre a carne cremosa da coxa de Stiles, seu filho emitiu um som suave e choroso. Noah olhou para cima, observando como as mãos de Stiles estavam segurando a beira da banheira; apertando a porcelana como se fosse a única coisa que o mantinha firme. Uma emoção subiu pela espinha de Noah e ele cuidadosamente baixou o pé de Stiles de volta à água.

Travando os olhos com o filho, ele murmurou. "Outro pé agora, menino."

Stiles engoliu em seco, mas obedientemente levantou a outra perna até que ela estava empoleirada contra a coxa de Noah. Ele cuidadosamente deu o mesmo tratamento, saboreando o modo como a respiração de Stiles era irregular e os deliciosos gemidos que ele soltava, soando cada vez mais desesperado quanto mais alto Noah lavava sua coxa. Noah sabia que não deveria ter gostado tanto dele fazer seu filho parecer tão carente ... mas ele havia aceitado esse defeito em particular há muito tempo. Há mais tempo do que ele estaria disposto a admitir, considerando o quão jovem Stiles ainda era.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão, por assim dizer, estava no modo como os olhos de Stiles estavam escuros e com as pálpebras pesadas quando Noah baixou a outra perna de volta na água. Depois de apenas um segundo, Noah tomou sua decisão, embora tivesse certeza de que seria condenado por isso.

A primeira coisa que Noah fez foi estender a mão e girar a pequena alavanca no ralo, para que a água começasse lentamente a cair. Então, ele deslizou de volta para o chão e derramou parte do corpo de Stiles sobre as palmas das mãos, esfregando-as. Os olhos de Stiles se arregalaram quando Noah o alcançou novamente. Ele deslizou as mãos agora escorregadias sobre o peito de Stiles. Enquanto se lavava, ele roçou os mamilos de Stiles e provocou um gemido suave do adolescente, mas seduzir seu filho foi um mero efeito colateral. Isso foi mais do que isso; tratava-se de cuidar de Stiles de uma maneira que ele sabia que havia falhado ultimamente. Desde a morte de Claudia, na verdade. Então Noah não se demorou, em vez disso, deslizou as mãos para baixo e espalhou espuma com cheiro de maçã sobre a barriga plana e trêmula de Stiles.

"Você precisa comer mais regularmente." Ele repreendeu suavemente, mesmo enquanto acariciava as mais fracas cristas de músculos, depois descia a fina linha de cabelo baixa na barriga de Stiles. "Não quero que você perca mais peso. Você já é muito magra. "

"O-oh-kay." Stiles gaguejou, a água escorrendo enquanto os pés de Stiles deslizavam contra o fundo da banheira enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente manter os quadris imóveis.

Sua cabeça foi jogada para trás, descansando contra a beira da banheira, e Noah observava avidamente a linha de água que estava ficando cada vez mais baixa; revelando cada vez mais Stiles. Ele deixou as mãos deslizarem para baixo da água, embalando os quadris de Stiles, os polegares acariciando a saliência afiada dos ossos do quadril do adolescente. Stiles fez um barulho em algum lugar entre um gemido e um gemido e Noah fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrando-se de respirar, caramba. Ele tomou algumas respirações cuidadosamente medidas, depois abriu os olhos novamente e lentamente moveu as mãos.

Um que ele tirou da água, enrolando-o frouxamente ao redor da borda da banheira. O outro, ele deslizou ao longo do vinco onde a coxa de Stiles encontrou sua virilha. Stiles estava ofegante agora, quadris dando pequenos espasmos inquietos. A água continuava drenando enquanto os olhos de Noah estavam fechados e agora tinha apenas alguns centímetros de profundidade. O suficiente para fazer sons suaves, enquanto Stiles se contorcia e se contorcia, mas não o suficiente para lhe proporcionar proteção; qualquer modéstia. Agora, a única coisa que adornava a pele de Stiles eram os restos das bolhas ainda agarradas a ele em alguns lugares, e o delicioso rubor rastejando pelo peito de seu filho, e a deliciosa dispersão de verrugas. Stiles parecia macio, jovem e vulnerável.

Isso fez Noah querer mimar e protegê-lo, mas o fez querer fazer outras coisas também. Parte dele desejava destruir essa inocência; para deixar Stiles totalmente arruinado. Felizmente, anos de experiência ensinaram Noah a equilibrar os conjuntos conflitantes de impulsos.

Ele enrolou frouxamente dedos fortes e calejados ao redor do corpo rígido de Stiles, acariciando de uma maneira que não proporcionaria quase nenhum atrito. Era um toque que deveria ser enlouquecedor, em vez de um toque para oferecer alívio. Os traços do corpo ainda lavam em sua mão e os restos escorregadios do banho de espuma na pele de Stiles facilitaram o caminho; fez com que sua mão deslizasse para cima e para baixo na excitação aquecida do filho. Ele observou avidamente enquanto Stiles se contorcia contra a porcelana fria e escorregadia, finalmente a última água drenando.

Não demorou muito para Stiles começar a miar, mãos e pés arranhando loucamente os lados e o fundo da banheira; buscando compra onde não havia nenhuma. Enquanto os quadris de Stiles se erguiam, perseguindo desesperadamente o atrito que o homem mais velho se recusava cuidadosamente a fornecer, Noah teve que resistir ao desejo de levar as coisas adiante. Este não era o lugar para isso. Ele não teria o primeiro orgasmo que compartilhou com Stiles no banheiro.

Tendo decidido isso, Noah finalmente retirou a mão. O protesto lamentável de Stiles pela perda do toque de seu pai o fez passar os dedos pelos cabelos de Stiles e dizer-lhe suavemente. - Ainda não, menino. Preciso que você seja paciente por mais um pouco. Quando Stiles fez beicinho, parecendo frustrado e carente, os lábios de Noah se torceram em um pequeno sorriso antes de ele murmurar. "Levante-se para que eu possa enxaguar você."

Stiles se levantou rapidamente, seu corpo uma bagunça de membros agitados e a falta de graciosidade adolescente que era de alguma forma profundamente cativante. Noah teve que recostar-se para evitar um cotovelo no rosto, mas isso fazia parte do charme de Stiles, tanto quanto sua esperteza e sua piada. Noah ficou de pé também, mexendo nas torneiras até a água quente sair do chuveiro, em vez da torneira destinada a encher a banheira. Não demorou muito tempo para a pele de Stiles estar livre de sabão e todo o ex-embaraço e modéstia de seu filho pareciam ter escorregado pelo ralo também.

Quando Noah torceu a água, Stiles ficou diante dele, de pele rosada e excitada e totalmente descarada em sua nudez. Ele estava encarando Noah com olhos arregalados e dourados, as pupilas sopradas pela luxúria e seu peito esbelto arfando com cada respiração ofegante que ele respirava. Havia necessidade escrita em sua forma; visível não apenas no comprimento inchado e vazado de seu pênis, mas também na maneira como ele segurava seu corpo, a torção de sua boca cheia e o olhar ardente em seus olhos.

Noah puxou o filho para fora da banheira e Stiles ficou de pé no tapete, tremendo um pouco no ar fresco do banheiro. Noah puxou uma toalha do toalheiro e imediatamente começou a secar a pele corada de Stiles. O ato foi tentador, à sua maneira, e profundamente íntimo, e Stiles ficou imóvel como se isso fosse tão natural para ele quanto respirar. Noah passou a toalha sobre o cabelo de Stiles, deixando-o vagamente úmido e deliciosamente despenteado. Ele se moveu devagar, e deliberadamente, e com muito cuidado, enquanto usava a toalha para capturar cada gota de umidade grudada na pele de Stiles.

Quando ele finalmente ficou satisfeito, Noah pegou o queixo de Stiles na mão e forçou seu filho a encontrar seus olhos, perguntando humildemente. "Cor?" Como ele já havia ultrapassado as fronteiras - havia colocado as mãos em lugar que não tinham negócios com o filho de dezesseis anos -, mas o que ele planejava fazer a seguir foi muito além disso e teve que garantir que Stiles estivesse a bordo.

Stiles engoliu em seco, mas encontrou seu olhar com firmeza. Sua voz era rouca, mas as palavras saíram firmes e sem hesitação. "Verde. Ainda verde.

Noah assentiu, depois se inclinou e deu um beijo na têmpora de Stiles. “Vá para o meu quarto. Sente-se na minha cama. Vou me juntar a você em um minuto.

Ele assistiu Stiles se afastar - apreciou o ligeiro salto para a bundinha atrevida de Stiles enquanto se movia - então se recostou na pia e levou um momento para se recompor. Ele estava dolorosamente duro, apesar de sua excitação ter sido uma coisa de segundo plano e ele só se deu conta disso enquanto secava Stiles. Porque durante o banho, ele havia se concentrado mais em cuidados do que em qualquer outra coisa. E sim, uma pequena parte disso estava provocando Stiles, porque ele queria que seu filho estivesse ansioso por mais, mas principalmente tinha mais a ver com intimidade do que com luxúria. Agora ... agora a luxúria era tudo o que restava.

Noah respirou lentamente, medindo, deixando escapar as palavras mal ditas. "Por favor, perdoe-me pelo que estou prestes a fazer." Noah não tinha certeza de quem ele estava implorando - ele mesmo, ou um poder superior, ou talvez Claudia -, mas, no final, isso realmente não importava.

Decisão tomada - e muito além do ponto sem volta - Noah saiu do banheiro e foi em direção ao seu quarto, onde Stiles estava esperando.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Noah entrou no quarto e encontrou Stiles ao lado da cama, traçando a borda de um copo de pedra com a ponta de um dedo. O copo, por sua vez, estava sentado na mesa de cabeceira, exatamente onde Noah o havia deixado quando terminou a bebida mais cedo.

Ele encontrou o nível de olhar de Stiles e ofereceu as informações que ele sabia que Stiles queria. - Tomei um drinque logo depois que vi esse seu mapa maldito. E falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, a propósito. Eu precisava de algo para acalmar meus nervos enquanto considerava tudo o que aprendi. ”

"OK." Stiles tirou a mão do copo, afundando-se para se sentar na beira da cama de Noah e dando a seu pai uma olhada. "Apenas um?"

"Apenas um." Noah garantiu a ele, porque sabia que Stiles estava pensando em erros bêbados e arrependimentos do dia seguinte e queria ter certeza de que Stiles entendesse que isso - o que estava acontecendo entre eles hoje à noite - não era o produto do álcool e do mau julgamento. “E isso foi há horas atrás. Estou fazendo essa escolha sóbria, Stiles. Eu nunca faria isso de outra maneira, pelo nosso bem. "

Stiles abaixou a cabeça, as bochechas ficando rosadas quando ele admitiu suavemente. "Eu só ... precisava ter certeza." Ele espiou Noah debaixo dos cílios e perguntou. "D-você decidiu minha punição?"

Noah assentiu. "Sim. Você está de castigo por duas semanas. "

Stiles piscou, a boca aberta em choque. "M-mas ... eu pensei que você ... eu ... o quê?"

"Vou explicar uma coisa para você." Noah disse a seu filho quando ele lentamente começou a desabotoar sua camisa, apreciando a maneira como os olhos de Stiles estavam instantaneamente presos em suas mãos. "As punições precisam ser algo ruim ou você não aprenderá sua lição. Eu nunca vou bater em você como um verdadeiro castigo. E nunca vou bater em você com raiva por trás disso. Voce entende?"

"Eu ... você-eh-es?" Stiles meio que desistiu do acordo, como se ele estivesse um pouco inseguro de si mesmo. "Acabei de ler ... quero dizer, pensei que ... você sabe, palmada e punição parecem ..."

Ele parou de falar e os lábios de Noah se ergueram nos cantos. "A palmada pode ser usada para punir certas coisas que não exigem aplicação de lições. Como desobedecer uma ordem que eu realmente nunca esperava que você fosse capaz de seguir. Ser malcriado. Falando de volta. Você vê no que estou falando? "

Dessa vez, Stiles assentiu imediatamente. "Sim. Isso faz sentido, na verdade.

Noah deixou cair a camisa no chão, depois desabotoou o cinto, embora ele o deixasse descansando nas alças e não desfez a braguilha. Ainda não. Ele se aproximou da cama - de Stiles - e estendeu uma mão. Quando Stiles o pegou, ele levantou o filho. Surpreendeu-o o quão avidamente Stiles obedeceu a comandos silenciosos. Como era incrivelmente óbvio o quanto Stiles queria isso. Quanto seu filho o queria. Enquanto Noah observava, a língua de Stiles disparou, deslizando sobre seu lábio inferior inteiro.

E, incapaz de resistir por mais tempo, Noah finalmente cedeu a um desejo que ele teve por ... bem, por um tempo.

Ele enrolou uma mão na parte de trás do pescoço de Stiles e puxou, colocando Stiles exatamente onde ele o queria, enquanto se inclinava. Ele pegou a boca de Stiles com a sua e, tanto quanto ele queria devorar - alegar - ele manteve macio, a princípio. Luz. Doce. Fácil. Ele roçou os lábios, repetidamente, em um tipo provocativo de toque que falava de amor e carinho. Stiles derreteu contra ele, seus braços girando frouxamente em volta do pescoço de Noah quando ele separou seus lábios em um suspiro suave.

Noah engoliu o som, compartilhando fôlego com Stiles por um momento antes de finalmente lamber seu caminho na boca de Stiles. E Stiles também saudou isso; permaneceu flexível contra ele enquanto a língua de Noé aprendia a linha dos dentes e o sabor do palato. A mão de Noah deslizou do pescoço de Stiles para cima em seus cabelos ainda úmidos, apertando levemente para que ele pudesse mover a cabeça de Stiles exatamente para onde ele queria enquanto mudava o ângulo de seu beijo; aprofundando-o. Stiles fez um pequeno som de prazer e Noah o recompensou pelo barulho, passando a outra mão pelo lado de Stiles até que ele estava embalando o quadril de seu filho.

Os quadris de Stiles balançaram para frente - um pouco carente; um pouco desesperado - e ele interrompeu o beijo, ofegando com as palavras enquanto perguntava. "C-podemos ... por favor, eu preciso ..." Ele gemeu quando Noah puxou seu quadril, triturando-os um pouco, e terminou de repente. "Por favor, papai ..."

E isso era tudo o que Noah precisava, para empurrar Stiles de volta para sua cama. Ele observou através dos olhos de pálpebras pesadas enquanto Stiles se esparramava para trás sobre os lençóis. Ele parou por um momento, em vez de seguir Stiles, porque havia algo que eles precisavam discutir primeiro.

Aproximando-se da cama, ele encontrou os olhos de seu filho e disse. - Eu tenho algumas ordens para você seguir, Stiles. Você acha que pode fazer isso por mim? Siga apenas algumas regras simples?

"Eu ... vou tentar." Stiles prometeu, nem mesmo perguntando quais eram as regras antes de dar sua palavra. E era exatamente isso que Noah queria; saber que Stiles sempre faria o possível para obedecer, independentemente das ordens que Noah desse.

"Bom garoto." Ele elogiou, vendo como um calafrio se perseguiu sobre a pele de Stiles com as palavras. Mas, então, Stiles sempre respondeu bem aos elogios, mesmo quando criança. “Quando você estiver comigo assim, quero que você me chame de papai e nada mais. Você não pode se tocar, a menos que eu o diga, e você não pode vir até que eu lhe dê permissão. " Noah parou aqui enquanto ele lentamente desfazia sua mosca, depois acrescentou em voz baixa e rouca. "Mas se meu pau está dentro de você, isso é automaticamente permissão. Você sempre tem permissão para gozar no pau do papai, Stiles.

Stiles gemeu, os quadris se contraindo no ar, seu lindo pênis rosa vazando molhadamente por toda a extensão pálida de sua barriga. "Sim, papai." Ele concordou, a voz ofegante e doce. "Quer isso ... quer gozar tanto no seu pau, papai, por favor ..."

"Em breve, menino." Noah prometeu. "Mais uma regra, ok?" Stiles assentiu ansiosamente, os olhos brilhando quando ele olhou para o pai e Noah continuou. "Quando estamos juntos, você não esconde nada. Você não luta contra seu corpo ou suas reações. Toda resposta, todo som ... esses são meus, Stiles. E se você tentar mantê-los longe de mim, eu pararei. Voce entende?"

"Sim Papa."

Isso foi mais do que suficiente para Noah.

"Vire-se para que sua cabeça esteja pendurada na beira do colchão."

Quando ele deu a ordem, Noah enfiou a calça e a cueca, assobiando um pouco quando sua ereção foi finalmente liberada de seus limites. Stiles obedientemente se posicionou e quando viu o pênis de seu pai - longo e grosso e brilhando úmido na ponta - ele gemeu e abriu a boca o máximo possível, a língua saindo um pouco além dos dentes inferiores. Foi profundamente provocador - e também inerentemente submisso - e o fez doer. Noah amava que Stiles sabia o que queria; por que ele o colocou nessa posição. Ele foi até a beira da cama, parando quando podia sentir o cabelo de Stiles roçando suas coxas.

Ele se abaixou, uma mão se curvando em torno da base de sua ereção, enquanto a outra acariciou levemente a bochecha de Stiles; uma garantia silenciosa que ele não tinha certeza de que Stiles precisava, mas que ele queria fornecer de qualquer maneira. Um momento depois, ele estava roçando a cabeça de seu pênis no lábio inferior de Stiles, manchando a camada úmida e pegajosa de umidade que se agarrava à sua fenda sobre aquela curva rosa e fofa. Quando Noah recuou novamente, apenas um pouquinho, Stiles imediatamente perseguiu o movimento anterior com a língua, gemendo carente enquanto engolia o gosto mais desagradável de Noah. Noah gemeu, depois empurrou para frente novamente.

Desta vez, ele pressionou a cabeça de seu pênis na boca aberta de Stiles, incapaz de resistir por mais tempo. Stiles fez um som ansioso no fundo de sua garganta, aqueles lábios cheios de pecado fechando ao redor do pênis de Noah imediatamente. Ele xingou baixinho quando Stiles esvaziou suas bochechas, chupando enquanto sua língua se movia sobre a cabeça, provocando Noah sem piedade. Noah xingou de novo, mais alto desta vez, quando Stiles mudou o suficiente para puxar mais Noah em sua boca, como se estivesse desesperado demais para esperar.

E, por mais quente que fosse, Noah sabia que tinha que advertir seu filho por isso. "Garoto ganancioso." Ele repreendeu, suas mãos cuidadosamente empurrando Stiles de volta para a posição correta, enquanto silenciosamente lamentava a perda daquela boca quente e molhada. "Você aceita o que eu dou ou não recebe nada."

Stiles choramingou, mas assentiu. "Desculpe, papai." Ele gaguejou, o rosto corado e ofegando pesadamente. Ele lambeu os lábios e acrescentou. “Eu não pude evitar. Quer provar todos vocês ... ”

"Você irá." Noah prometeu, a voz um pouco mais áspera quando sua excitação subiu. "Quando eu decidir."

Stiles assentiu novamente e Noah pressionou seu pênis entre os lábios carnudos, devagar e com cuidado. Não porque ele realmente queria, mas porque ele estava provando um ponto. O que ele queria era transar na garganta de Stiles até que seu filho estivesse engasgado, cuspir correndo por entre aqueles lábios carnudos enquanto ele lutava para pegar tudo o que Noah estava lhe dando. E ele faria. Ele só estava provocando Stiles primeiro, porque seu filho claramente precisava de uma lição de paciência. Então, ele manteve seus impulsos superficiais, empurrando apenas os dois primeiros centímetros de seu pênis para dentro e para fora da boca de Stiles em um ritmo constante.

E Stiles se comportou, chupando a cabeça do pau de Noah e passando a língua sobre ele de novo e de novo, mas não fez nenhum movimento para aguentar mais do que aquilo que lhe estava sendo dado.

"Bom garoto." Noah o elogiou depois de um minuto ou dois; ele não estava realmente se concentrando o suficiente para acompanhar o tempo corretamente. Sinceramente, ele não tinha certeza de como ainda tinha o poder do cérebro para as palavras, mas as estava esmagando, áspero e aquecido. “Um garoto tão bom, Stiles. Você quer mais, menino? Quer mais do meu pau?

Stiles gemia em torno dele, chupando um pouco mais, e Noah tomou isso como um sim. Ele avançou com os quadris, e parte dele planejava ir devagar - planejara entrar na garganta de Stiles - mas de alguma forma não funcionou dessa maneira. Em vez disso, Noah se viu constantemente alimentando seu pau naquela boca quente e úmida até que a garganta de Stiles estivesse espasmódica ao redor da cabeça dela. Ele bebeu os sons de Stiles sufocando por um momento, depois recuou apenas o suficiente para deixar Stiles respirar fundo ao redor do pênis ainda enchendo sua boca. Ele empurrou para a frente novamente quase imediatamente, saboreando o aperto desesperado de músculos enquanto lutava contra a intrusão e amando o jeito que Stiles se debatia embaixo dele, as mãos segurando os cobertores enquanto ele se engasgava novamente.

"É isso aí ..." Ele cantou suavemente enquanto se abaixava para pegar uma lágrima derramando dos olhos lacrimejantes de Stiles, recuando e empurrando novamente. - Você consegue, menino. Engula-me.

E Stiles obedeceu.

Quando Noah voltou a engolir sua garganta, Stiles engoliu em seco. Isso minimizou o engasgo - ajudou sua garganta a aceitar a intrusão mais facilmente - e proporcionou uma sensação agradável para Noah, que gemeu e empurrou novamente, mais rapidamente desta vez. Stiles repetiu a ação e Noah xingou baixinho, agradecendo silenciosamente qualquer poder superior que o tivesse abençoado com um filho que estudava tão rápido. E por mais que ele quisesse continuar desfrutando dessa delícia em particular, Noah se afastou completamente apenas um momento depois, porque ele planejava totalmente gozar com seu pau enterrado na bunda de Stiles e ele não tinha mais o período refratário de um adolescente que descia. A garganta de Stiles não era uma opção viável. Não no momento, pelo menos.

Stiles estava olhando para ele, olhos arregalados e úmidos e um pouco vidrados. Sua boca estava frouxa, cuspindo, deixando a pele brilhante e úmida, e ele fez um som suave de protesto quando o pau de Noah ficou fora de alcance, embora ele não tenha feito nenhum movimento para segui-lo.

"Shhh ..." Noah acalmou, usando toques suaves para convencer Stiles a se mover, então ele estava deitado completamente no colchão mais uma vez. “Você fez tão bem, menino. Mas você quer meu pau dentro de você, não é?

Stiles choramingou novamente, mas assentiu, a boca ainda aberta enquanto ele ofegava pesadamente. Noah percebeu que os olhos de seu filho estavam sem foco - realmente não estava olhando para nada - e tocou a bochecha de Stiles, perguntando. "Cor?"

Aqueles olhos cor de âmbar e dourados piscaram uma vez ... duas vezes ... uma terceira vez ... depois se concentraram no rosto de Noah, embora um pouco vagamente. "Mmmm ..." Stiles cantarolou, arrastando a língua lentamente sobre o lábio inferior antes de sua boca se contorcer em um pequeno sorriso e ele murmurar. "Verde, papai."

Noah exalou devagar, mas assentiu. “Ok, menino. Isso é bom." Ele se inclinou para beijar aquela boca macia e relaxada, aliviado quando Stiles pareceu despertar o suficiente para beijá-lo de volta. Era inexperiente e um pouco desleixado, mas ele definitivamente estava tentando, e combinado com sua resposta verbal, garantiu a Noah que seu filho era coerente o suficiente para que seu consentimento fosse viável.

Quando ele se afastou, Noah abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e recuperou o lubrificante que mantinha ali, insanamente grato por Stiles não ter ido muito longe para responder com sua cor, apesar de ter entrado no subespaço. E não era de admirar que Stiles tivesse conseguido isso com tanta facilidade, embora Noah soubesse que isso significava que ele teria que tomar um cuidado extra com jogadas mais intensas, para garantir que Stiles nunca foi longe demais para poder dizer parar se ele tive. Mas isso ... isso foi uma preocupação para outro dia. Ele tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar primeiro.

Ele finalmente se juntou a Stiles na cama e agora ... agora ele tinha que fazer uma escolha. Porque ele queria ver o rosto bonito de Stiles enquanto o fodia, mas Noah sabia que seria mais fácil para Stiles - pelo menos nesta primeira vez - se ele estivesse de joelhos. No final, Noah se permitiu um compromisso. Ele silenciosamente posicionou Stiles nas mãos e nos joelhos, então estava de frente para o armário ... que tinha um espelho de corpo inteiro na porta. Não era o ideal, mas serviria por enquanto.

"Além disso", lembrou Noah, "sempre há a próxima vez".

E se ele sentiu a menor pontada de culpa pelo fato de já estar pensando na próxima vez, foi rapidamente empurrado para longe e de pouca conseqüência no esquema maior das coisas.

Noah abriu o lubrificante, deslizando os dedos e, em seguida, inclinando-se para pressionar um beijo nas costas de Stiles, enquanto descansava levemente a ponta de um dedo na entrada de Stiles. Stiles era bom; lembrou as advertências de Noah sobre ser ganancioso e ficar perfeitamente imóvel e Noah ficou imensamente satisfeito. Então ele não provocou muito Stiles. Noah circulou seu buraco levemente, apenas por um momento ou dois, antes de pressionar para dentro. Ele não ficou surpreso quando o corpo de Stiles aceitou a intrusão sem protestar ou se irritar. Lembrou-se do mapa da torção e não tinha dúvida de que Stiles estava se abrindo regularmente, há algum tempo. Era irritante porque Noah teria gostado de apresentar Stiles a isso ... mas isso também significava que ele poderia tomar um pouco menos de cuidado, para que ele não pudesse realmente ficar chateado.

Ele passou de um dedo para dois mais rápido do que teria se não estivesse tão certo de que Stiles aguentaria. A maneira como Stiles gemeu e arqueou as costas e inclinou-se para o toque disse a Noah que ele estava certo. Ele pressionou um terceiro dedo ao lado dos dois primeiros, observando deliciado quando Stiles caiu sobre seus braços, apresentando sua bunda a Noah e implorando por mais em torno de uma ladainha de suspiros e gemidos. Noah debateu por um momento sobre provocar Stiles, mas a verdade era que ele não queria. Não dessa vez. No momento, tudo o que ele queria era dar a Stiles exatamente o que ele havia pedido; para mostrar ao filho o quão completamente ele poderia - iria - satisfazê-lo, daqui em diante.

Então ele puxou os dedos e se alinhou, a cabeça de seu pênis pressionada diretamente no buraco macio e liso de Stiles. "Cor?" Ele murmurou, embora Noah não tivesse idéia de como encontraria forças para parar se Stiles respondesse com algo diferente de verde.

Felizmente, não foi um problema.

"Verde." Stiles ofegou, virando-se para olhar para Noah por cima do ombro. Com o rosto corado, as pupilas largas e a aparência de olhos vidrados, Stiles parecia estar bêbado ou chapado, e Noah sentiu uma onda feroz de possessividade por ter sido quem causou aquele olhar.

Ele avançou, passando pelo primeiro anel apertado de músculo que protegia a bunda virginal de seu filho, depois parou com apenas os primeiros centímetros dentro de Stiles. Tão facilmente quanto Stiles se abriu para os dedos - e agora para o pênis - o adolescente estava apertado ao seu redor. Quente e escorregadio, os músculos tremeram ao redor da ponta de sua ereção, uma carícia acidental quando o corpo de Stiles se ajustou à novidade de ser esticado; preenchidas; ocupado. Ele apertou as mãos nos quadris finos de Stiles, rangendo os dentes enquanto resistia à vontade de começar a empurrar, porque se recusava a machucar Stiles.

Então ele respirou fundo e se concentrou por um momento em seu filho; sobre como Stiles estava aguentando. E foda-se, mas Stiles era ... perfeito. Porque ele virou o rosto na dobra de um cotovelo e estava ofegando, suspirando suavemente a cada par de respirações enquanto se ajustava. Suas mãos estavam puxando os lençóis de Noah, apertando e relaxando e apertando novamente, juntando o tecido nas palmas das mãos e liberando-o repetidamente. Era um tipo de tique inquieto; uma maneira de tentar se ancorar. Sua coluna era uma curva deliciosa, uma vez que se arqueava para permitir acesso completo a Noah, mas havia algo nas linhas do corpo de Stiles que dizia a ele que todos os músculos estavam trancados para impedir o movimento.

E com certeza, enquanto observava, Stiles soltou um som que só poderia ser chamado de soluço, seus quadris se afastando uma fração de centímetro antes de Stiles conseguir acalmá-los. "Plee-ee-facilidade ..." Stiles olhou em torno de um suspiro. "Papai, p-por favor, eu não posso ..."

Outro momento de contração dos quadris de Stiles - mais perto, não longe - disse a Noah tudo o que ele precisava saber. Em vez de responder com palavras, ele se adiantou, enterrando-se ao máximo em um movimento rápido. Stiles gritou, as mãos agarrando os lençóis agora, enquanto ele pressionava a bunda para trás para encontrar a força do impulso de Noah; ansiosamente aceitando tudo o que seu pai estava lhe dando. Porque Stiles tinha sido tão bom, parado e pedindo o que ele queria - o que ele precisava - ao invés de tentar levá-lo para si mesmo, e que merecia ser recompensado. Então Noah deu a ele o que os dois queriam e começou um ritmo punitivo, dirigindo para Stiles várias vezes.

Stiles entendeu da mesma maneira que ele tomou tudo o que Noah havia lhe dado. Perfeitamente. Ele aguçou, gemeu e arranhou a roupa de cama com tanta força que o lençol se soltou do colchão. Ele pressionou cada impulso, e gemeu tão docemente quando o pau de Noah encontrou sua próstata, e implorou por mais com o pouco de ar que ele havia deixado em seus pulmões. Ele se contorcia no pênis de Noah, desesperado e soluçando, e Noah nunca havia experimentado nada nem a metade tão perfeito quanto isso; como Stiles.

Noah sabia que ele deveria ter a gentileza de conceder a Stiles uma liberação fácil. Sabia que ele deveria deslizar a mão sob o corpo de Stiles e acariciá-lo várias vezes que levaria para tirá-lo, ou dar permissão a Stiles para fazer isso sozinho. Mas ele não o fez, porque era um pouco egoísta e ganancioso e precisava que isso acontecesse exatamente como ele sempre imaginou.

Então, em vez disso, ele colocou uma mão no cabelo de Stiles e arrastou a cabeça de seu filho, encontrando aqueles olhos castanhos no espelho. Ele se inclinou para colocar a boca na orelha de Stiles, ainda empurrando quase cruelmente, e sussurrou calorosamente. - Você vai gozar no pau do papai, Stiles? Vai fazer uma bagunça na minha cama, menino? Vai derramar por todos os meus lençóis, sem sequer ser tocado, como o pequeno ganancioso pau que você é?

Stiles fez pequenos sons sufocados a cada pergunta - acordos, pensou Noah - e afiou e abriu as pernas um pouco mais afastadas, para que o pênis de Noah deslizasse mais fundo. E Noah nem ficou surpreso - satisfeito, talvez ... impressionado, definitivamente ... mas não surpreso - quando o corpo inteiro de Stiles trancou e ele gritou, alto o suficiente para que Noah se perguntasse se os vizinhos ligariam para uma reclamação. E Noah sabia, sem ao menos verificar, que os lençóis sob o corpo de Stiles estavam pegajosos; assistiu ao êxtase se pintar no rosto de Stiles no espelho quando ele veio. E então Stiles ficou mole, completa e totalmente, apenas derretendo no colchão, direto para a bagunça que ele acabara de fazer.

E a única coisa que não era totalmente flexível e relaxada eram os músculos internos agitados ainda ondulando ao redor do pênis de Noah em deliciosos pequenos tremores secundários enquanto Noah continuava transando com ele. E a cada impulso, Stiles emitia um som suave. Como se cada empurrão do pênis de seu pai estivesse forçando uma explosão de ar e causando barulhos involuntários. Noah duvidava que ele estivesse ciente de fazê-los.

ão demorou muito tempo para Noah vir também, enterrando-se ao máximo e derramando cada pedaço de sua libertação tão profundamente dentro da bunda de Stiles quanto ele poderia conseguir.

E por mais que ele quisesse, Noah não caiu em cima de Stiles. Em vez disso, ele retirou-se cuidadosamente, estremecendo um pouco quando Stiles emitiu um som dolorido no fundo da garganta. "Shhh ..." Ele cantou, acariciando uma mão suavemente pelo flanco de Stiles antes de se levantar. "Você está bem, menino. Eu só vou conseguir algo para limpar você. "

"N-não ..." Stiles choramingou, virando a cabeça o suficiente para dar a Noah um olhar suplicante, o desespero brilhando intensamente em seus olhos castanhos. "Papai, p-por favor ..."

Noah hesitou, depois passou a mão nas costas de Stiles, perguntando. “O que, menino? O que há de errado?"

"Não". Stiles raspou, e havia lágrimas transbordando agora; Noah ficou instantaneamente alarmado. Antes que ele pudesse fazer outra pergunta, Stiles continuou quebrado. "D-não limpe isso, por favor ... eu não ... preciso sentir você e ... p-por favor, por favor, papai ..."

"Shhh, shhh ..." Noah estava de volta na cama em um instante, puxando Stiles para o colo, sem prestar atenção à liberação refrescante que fica brega na pele de Stiles. "OK. Está tudo bem, menino. Eu posso deixar por enquanto. Stiles enfiou a cabeça sob o queixo de Noah, soluçando baixinho a cada poucas respirações.

E porque ele queria acalmar Stiles, acrescentou Noah. "Eu certamente não me importo de deixar minha entrada dentro de você, menino." Ele realmente, realmente não, e mais palavras foram derramadas antes que ele pudesse considerar corretamente se deveria estar dizendo. "Se você gosta tanto - se precisar tanto -, compro um plug para você e você pode manter meu contato dentro de você pelo tempo que quiser, sempre. Como isso soa, menino? Você quer manter minha presença dentro de você por horas depois que eu te foder?

Stiles acenou com a cabeça contra a garganta, a afirmação derramando de seus lábios um momento depois. "Sim Papa. Eu quero aquilo. Quero que você me conecte, tudo cheio de sua vinda. Quer ser liso, aberto e pronto para o seu pau o tempo todo. Eu quero tudo, papai.

Noah gemeu, mas deu um beijo no cabelo de Stiles. "OK. Certo, menino. Eu comprarei uma para você. " Stiles fez um pequeno som satisfeito e Noah beijou o cabelo de seu filho novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos apenas segurando Stiles - acariciando suavemente as costas e o flanco do filho e sentindo-o enquanto o adolescente relaxava mais e mais até que ele estava quase dormindo - Noah inclinou-se para o lado para que ambos estivessem deitados. Noah mudou-os até ele dar o colher ao filho, depois murmurou contra cabelos macios. "Eu amo você, Stiles."

Stiles cantarolava, resmungando em volta de um bocejo. "Também te amo, pai."

E algo sobre isso - sobre o fato de Stiles ter dito papai ao invés de papai - era como um soco no estômago. Porque levou para casa o fato de que o corpo em seus braços - o corpo que ele acabara de foder completamente - pertencia ao filho. Não é um twink aleatório chamando-o de papai como um jeito excêntrico de sair, ou como um substituto para o que eles realmente queriam. Este foi Stiles. Stiles, que Noah gerou, criou e amou por toda a sua vida. Stiles, que foi feito do próprio Noah e de Claudia, que foi a única pessoa que ele já amou metade do que ele amava Stiles.

Mas o problema era que não era algo desagradável de se lembrar. Isso não o fez espiralar em paroxismos de culpa, vergonha ou arrependimento. Porque Stiles era dele, de várias maneiras, e Noah não conseguia desejar que esse não fosse o caso. Isso significava demais para ele desejar que fosse embora. Isso o atingiu com força, mas da melhor maneira possível.

Então Noah fechou os olhos, puxou Stiles o mais perto que pôde e deixou-se aproveitar o momento. Stiles estava dormindo, profundo e pacífico, pela primeira vez em meses. E Noah teve a sensação de que não haveria gritos acordados dessa vez. Não enquanto Noah o segurava; não enquanto ele estava lá para manter os monstros atormentando o sono de seu filho. Demorou muito tempo até que Noah adormecesse também, mas o som suave e rítmico da respiração de Stiles era uma canção de ninar suave que ele não pôde resistir para sempre.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Noah circulou Stiles. Lentamente. Deliberadamente. Avaliando. Analisando. A julgar. E Stiles ... bem, o garoto não decepcionou. Mas então, ele nunca fez.

Stiles estava ajoelhado por três horas, e ele não tinha quebrado uma vez a pose. Ele estava sentado sobre os calcanhares, as mãos cruzadas frouxamente atrás dele. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para o ângulo perfeito pelo colarinho preto de couro que envolvia sua garganta, embora seus cílios estivessem abaixados sobre os olhos abatidos. Não havia insolência em Stiles; não quando ele era assim. Não quando ele era bebê de Noah, ao contrário de seu filho adolescente sarcástico e um tanto rebelde. Não havia nenhum comentário agora. Embora realmente não pudesse haver, quando alguém considerava a mordaça na boca de Stiles. Uma mordaça especial de O-ring chamada mordaça de aranha, com brilhantes pontas de prata que faziam a peça parecer deliciosamente impressionante sem realmente adicionar qualquer tipo de desconforto ao dispositivo preso na cabeça do filho. Aqueles lábios vermelhos e cheios estavam esticados ao redor, metal e plástico brilhando úmido. Havia saliva brilhando também no queixo de Stiles e em sua garganta, mas ele não reclamou ou tentou limpá-la. Era como se ele nem percebesse.

Noah passou a mão pelos cabelos macios do filho e depois murmurou. "Stiles ... olhe para mim."

Aqueles cílios longos tremularam, então olhos dourados atordoados encontraram o azul de Noah. Os olhos de Stiles tinham aquele olhar vago, distante e vítreo que eles sempre tinham durante uma cena. Aquele que deixou Noah saber que Stiles estava fora de sua cabeça e fora de sua pele e apenas ... flutuando. Stiles admitiu que era sua parte favorita de tudo, e foi o que o fez se interessar em substituir em primeiro lugar. Foi o que deixou Stiles dormir a noite toda, e eles descobriram que ele se concentrava melhor nas aulas no dia ou dois imediatamente após uma cena intensa. Quanto mais alto Noah levou Stiles durante uma cena - quanto mais ele subiu no espaço, mais Stiles pareceu durar. Então Noah foi cuidadoso - prestou cuidados posteriores por horas, para ajudar a minimizar as chances de queda -, mas ele nunca hesitou em empurrar Stiles o mais longe que pôde. Porque isso não era exatamente o que Stiles queria.

Era o que seu filho precisava.

Algo para ajudar a aterrá-lo. Algo para ajudar a afugentar os demônios que estavam rasgando Stiles por dentro por muito tempo. Noah sabia tudo sobre demônios, mas Stiles tinha sido uma variedade muito mais literal e eles eram ferozes. Se era isso o suficiente para impedir que seu filho caísse em um abismo do qual não podia voltar, Noah estava bem com isso. Ele se amaldiçoou mil vezes, se isso significasse poupar a Stiles mesmo uma gota do sofrimento que ele estava passando. Noah sabia que felizmente queimaria no inferno por toda a eternidade, se isso mantivesse Stiles seguro e bem.

Ainda assim, essa cena já estava em andamento por tempo suficiente. De qualquer forma, Noah tinha um presente para seu filho e ele queria dar a ele antes do jantar, o que significava tirar Stiles da pose que ele mantinha tão lindamente desde que chegara da escola. Então ele acariciou o cabelo de Stiles novamente e disse. "Vou tirar isso agora. Então você pode ir para o sofá e se sentar para mim. Compreendo?"

Stiles assentiu docilmente, inclinando a cabeça para baixo quando Noah circulou atrás dele e começou a desfazer o fecho da mordaça.

Parte de Noah desejava poder matar Stiles assim. Mostre-o para estranhos; Para o mundo. Deixe todo mundo ver o quão perfeito seu bebê era. Mas eles moravam em uma cidade pequena, e ele e Stiles eram bem conhecidos. Ele não podia simplesmente entrar no clube BDSM mais próximo - ou em uma festa local ou arrebentar - com o filho no reboque. A menos que ele quisesse ir para a prisão, de qualquer maneira. E com certeza, eles poderiam dirigir algumas horas e ir a um na cidade, mas ...

Mas Noah também queria guardar esse Stiles só para ele. Porque Stiles era bonito, obediente e disposto a tentar tudo e qualquer coisa que Noah lhe pedisse. Às vezes ele corava, gaguejava ou hesitava por apenas um momento. Mas, no final, ele sempre cedia. Ele sempre dava a Noah tudo o que pedia e depois alguns. Ele não escondeu nada. Stiles era desenfreado, selvagem e insaciável ganancioso em relação ao prazer. Ele era a combinação perfeita de tudo o que Noah já desejara. Por mais que ele às vezes quisesse que o mundo inteiro soubesse que Stiles era dele, a maioria Noah só queria manter isso entre eles. Inteiramente.

E ainda...

Seus dedos desabotoaram a coleira de postura ao lado e ele a colocou cuidadosamente com a mordaça de aranha. Ele observou Stiles rastejar até o sofá, admirando os músculos macios ondulando sob a pele pálida a cada movimento do corpo esbelto de seu filho. Ele sabia que Stiles não estava engatinhando para tentar ser atraente, e Noah não tinha ordenado que ele atravessasse a sala dessa maneira. Mas ele estava ajoelhado por três horas e Noah sabia tão bem quanto Stiles que se tentasse ficar de pé, ele cairia no chão em alguns passos, no máximo.

É melhor engatinhar e sacrificar esse pedacinho de dignidade do que tentar andar e perder tudo.

Não que Stiles tivesse muita dignidade, onde Noah estava preocupado, mas ainda assim. Foi, sem dúvida, o principal da coisa. E Noé apreciou a vista; a maneira como a forma elegante e musculosa de Stiles se movia quando ele se arrastou assim. O flash tentador da joia colocada na base do plugue que Stiles usava praticamente o tempo todo era um bônus adicional. Noah lembrou ao seu pau que agora não era a hora, muito obrigado. Ele tinha outros planos. O que não significava que ele não estaria fodendo Stiles, porque ele absolutamente faria, ele só ... tinha que fazer outra coisa primeiro.

Ele atravessou a sala para recuperar uma caixa do topo de uma estante de livros e juntou-se a Stiles no sofá. Ele colocou a caixa nas coxas de Stiles e esperou, sem dizer nada.

Stiles deixou os dedos deslizarem levemente sobre o papel marrom comum enrolado em volta da caixa, depois largou as mãos nas laterais e as apertou contra a almofada do sofá, perguntando baixinho. "O que é isso, papai?"

Os lábios de Noah se curvaram em um sorriso satisfeito. Ele passou os dedos pela bochecha de Stiles e disse. "É um presente de aniversário para você, menino."

Stiles piscou, depois olhou de volta para a caixa embrulhada. "Meu aniversário não é até a próxima semana."

"Verdade." Noah concordou. "Mas quero comemorar este fim de semana, já que você vai estudar no seu aniversário. E deixei você ficar em casa, mas sei que seus amigos vão querer vê-lo, e você perdeu muitas aulas no começo do ano. Então pensei que seria melhor.

Stiles estremeceu um pouco, como se estivesse resistindo ao movimento, e Noah deu a seu filho a permissão que ele sabia que estava esperando. “Vá em frente, Stiles. Você pode abri-lo."

Os dedos de Stiles rasgaram o papel, nunca para cuidar quando desembrulhar as coisas. Foi por isso que Noah e Claudia pararam de se preocupar com papel bonito quando Stiles tinha cinco anos. Tudo acabou como confete picado, então parecia bobo se preocupar com padrões e cores. O papel pardo funcionou muito bem, e então Stiles nunca pareceu culpado por ter rasgado em pequenos pedaços. Não levou mais de alguns segundos depois que Stiles estava levantando a tampa da caixa quadrada, revelando seu conteúdo.

Ele respirou atordoado, depois estendeu a mão para tocar a joia com reverência. Era simples, mas era isso que Noah queria. Discrição, sempre. Uma fina tira de couro preto de cada lado de um pequeno O-ring de prata que ficava logo acima da cavidade da garganta de Stiles quando ele o usava. Era uma coleira, mas não como a postura que Noah havia adotado quando começaram isso. Não, esse era um colar todos os dias. Algo que simplesmente pareceria uma joia peculiar para qualquer pessoa que não soubesse, mas que era uma reivindicação silenciosa de qualquer maneira. Algo que Stiles podia usar o tempo todo - até na escola - para lembrá-lo de quem ele pertencia.

"S-sério?" Stiles respirou, arregalando os olhos esperançosos para Noah.

Porque Stiles queria ser colado imediatamente, mas Noah recusou. O colarinho da postura era uma ferramenta de aprendizado, então isso era diferente. Colar para reivindicar era algo especial, e não algo a ser feito de ânimo leve. Então Noah esperou, para ter certeza de que Stiles sabia no que estava se metendo. Para garantir que Stiles não mudaria de idéia. Para proteger os dois, se as coisas corressem mal.

Mas agora, já faz quase três meses que eles começaram isso e Stiles completaria dezessete anos em menos de uma semana e Noah ... Noah estava cansado de esperar. Estava claro que era isso que ambos queriam, e adiar parecia bobo e sem sentido. Então ele escolheu com cuidado, mantendo as preferências de Stiles e a sua, e agora era a hora.

Finalmente.

"Sim, menino." Noah prometeu, sorrindo para o filho. "Você gosta disso?"

Stiles assentiu vigorosamente, segurando a caixa para Noah. "C-você pode colocar em mim?"

A leve gagueira deixou Noah saber o quão excitado Stiles estava e ele sorriu mais enquanto levantava a gola da caixa e soltava o fecho. Stiles virou-se para ficar de costas para o pai e Noah colocou cuidadosamente o couro e o metal em volta do pescoço. Ele apertou o colar novamente, certificando-se de que ele descansasse confortavelmente contra a garganta fina de Stiles; posicionando-o exatamente assim. Quando Stiles voltou-se para ele, ele gemeu; a visão dela envolvendo aquela coluna esbelta de carne pálida e pontilhada de toupeiras estava além de perfeita.

"Lindo." Ele murmurou, quase sem querer, apesar de certamente não se arrepender de dizer isso. Era verdade, afinal, e ele não tinha escrúpulos em elogiar seu filho.

As bochechas de Stiles inundaram de cor e ele abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo amplamente. Então ele espiou Noah debaixo dos cílios e sussurrou. “Obrigado papai. Eu posso..."

Ele hesitou por um momento, depois deslizou do sofá, ajoelhando-se no chão aos pés de Noah e inclinando-se para descansar as mãos levemente nas coxas de Noah antes de perguntar ofegante. - Posso te agradecer direito, papai? Quero te mostrar o quão feliz isso me faz ... o quanto eu te amo ... ”

Noah engoliu em seco, segurando o rosto de Stiles com uma mão e acariciando a linha afiada da bochecha de Stiles com o polegar antes de responder. "Depois do jantar, menino." Porque o jantar estava quase pronto e ele não arriscaria queimar porque se distraíam, mas ele definitivamente queria a boca doce de Stiles em seu pau. "Você pode ser paciente?"

"Sim Papa." Stiles murmurou, perfeito como sempre.

Noah não tinha certeza do que ele havia feito para merecer Stiles - era quase positivo, a resposta não era nada, e essa era uma grande parte do motivo pelo qual ele estava condenado - mas ele estava agradecido além da medida por ter escolhido aceitar o que Stiles havia oferecido ele três meses antes. Porque ele não era mau, mas também não era uma boa pessoa, obviamente. Noah sabia que nunca veria o céu, mas também não tinha dúvida de que isso - com Stiles - era uma troca mais do que justa por condenação eterna.

Ele não se arrependeu de nada.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Stiles sabia que era estúpido. De alguma forma, isso não foi um grande impedimento.

Usar o colarinho na escola era perigoso à sua maneira, porque sempre havia a chance de um de seus colegas saber o que era. É claro que eles não podiam fazer Stiles dizer quem o havia colocado ao redor de sua garganta, e ele não se importava exatamente com a idéia de todo mundo saber que ele pertencia a alguém, mesmo que não pudesse dizer quem. Por isso, era perigoso, mas não excessivamente. Porque Kira ainda estava aprendendo a usar seus poderes e ela não iria aprender nada. Isaac fazia o possível para ignorar Stiles sempre que possível, o que incluía uma profunda falta de interesse na vida pessoal de Stiles. E Malia não estava interessada o suficiente em relacionamentos interpessoais - qualquer um, não apenas Stiles - para se incomodar em farejar coisas que ele não queria que ela soubesse.

Scott ... Bem, Scott havia mencionado meses atrás que ele estava feliz por Stiles estar passando mais tempo com seu pai. Que ele estava feliz por Stiles ter conseguido reparar essa fenda. Porque Stiles cheirava muito mais a seu pai do que ele era, e obviamente isso significava que eles haviam passado por todas as mentiras causadas pela imersão inesperada de Stiles no ventre sobrenatural de Beacon Hills. E Stiles acabou de sorrir e disse que sim, eles estavam melhor, e não foi tão bom? Scott levou mais uma semana para perguntar se Stiles estava vendo alguém, e Stiles admitiu que ele estava, mas que não iria compartilhar quem, porque ele ainda era menor de idade e a outra pessoa não. Scott aceitou isso também, e nunca percebeu que as duas coisas estavam conectadas.

Embora, para ser justo, teria sido um pouco como esperar que Scott junte dois e dois e invente peixes.

E sim, Stiles conseguiu alguns looks para a gola, mas - no geral - estava tudo bem. Despercebida e despretensiosa, e ainda assim uma presença constante e tranquilizadora em volta do pescoço. Afirmação de que ele era procurado e amado, e que alguém o havia reivindicado.

Usar o colarinho para uma coisa de improviso era ... arriscado. Estúpido. Descontroladamente inadequado. Mas, então, Stiles tendia a fazer coisas que se encaixam nessas categorias com algum nível de regularidade, por isso realmente não deveria ter surpreendido ninguém.

Lydia olhou para a joia no segundo que Stiles entrou no loft, mas ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa na escola. Como se ela estivesse calculando com que frequência ele usava, e considerando isso em seu significado potencial. Stiles a deixou para isso. Lydia pode chegar a algumas conclusões estranhas - pode até se aproximar da verdade - mas ele duvidava que ela descobrisse completamente. E se ela fizesse ... bem, Stiles tinha a sensação de que sua natureza pragmática a faria simplesmente dar de ombros e seguir em frente. Stiles não estava sendo ferido. Ele estava, de fato, melhorando.

Ele engordou quase vinte quilos de peso extremamente necessário, a maioria no músculo. Ele dormia a noite toda, todas as noites, e não tinha mais círculos tão escuros sob os olhos que olhava à beira da morte. Suas notas haviam melhorado novamente, assim como seu humor. Lydia nunca torcia o nariz para os resultados simplesmente porque o método para alcançá-los era ... pouco ortodoxo. Ou ilegal. Era uma das coisas que Stiles mais gostava nela.

Stiles se jogou em uma poltrona reclinável, uma perna levantada sobre um braço e meio que relaxando meio que de lado. Ele mal notou a maneira como seu plugue mudou dentro dele; afinal, era o seu pequeno, de uso diário, e ele estava incrivelmente acostumado. Ele também não costumava usar isso para arrumar as coisas, mas acontecia na ocasião em que a mochila se reunia inesperadamente e ninguém havia notado, então Stiles não estava nem um pouco preocupado. Ele deu uma sacudida inquieta de seus quadris para recolocar a coisa corretamente, depois voltou a ignorá-la em favor de provocar Isaac sobre seu cachecol atual.

Três horas - e a maioria de um filme - depois, Stiles estava na cozinha, pegando uma bebida e cantarolando baixinho para si mesmo. Ele podia ouvir os sons do filme do outro quarto. Podia ouvir o riso e a tagarelice do bando, porque o céu proíbe que eles apenas sentassem e observassem em silêncio. Não que Stiles estivesse reclamando, porque ele sempre teve o mau hábito de falar sobre filmes e programas de TV, mas com esse grupo isso não parecia importar. Portanto, a tendência deles de rir e jogar lanches um para o outro e apenas metade prestar atenção era na verdade algo que funcionava a seu favor.

Ele estava culpando, no entanto, pelo fato de não ter notado alguém entrando na cozinha.

Sua coluna ficou rígida quando um corpo duro e tonificado pressionou contra ele por trás. A linha de calor e força sobrenatural ao longo de suas costas quando ele foi empurrado para o balcão parecia ameaçadora e fez Stiles querer gritar para o lobisomem recuar. Mas um nariz estava cutucando o local atrás da orelha, logo acima do colarinho, e uma voz divertida retumbou contra sua pele.

"Você não é um garoto travesso, Stiles?" Havia maldade no tom, e risos que eram cercados de crueldade e conhecimento. Ele esfriou Stiles até o centro e o impediu de gritar para o resto do bando vir e resgatá-lo. "Eu sei que nosso estimado alfa não percebe e tenho certeza de que seus colegas de classe também não sabem, mas eu posso. Eu sempre posso dizer quando você tem algo escondido dentro de você.

"B-recuar, sua trepadeira." Stiles rosnou, da melhor maneira que pôde quando parecia que seu coração estava saindo do peito. O medo o cobria como gelo e ele não tinha certeza do que dizer; Como consertar isto. "Cuide da porra dos seus negócios."

Peter rosnou baixinho, bem ao lado de sua orelha, mas recuou apenas o suficiente para que Stiles pudesse se virar e encará-lo. O sorriso de Peter era presunçoso e seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente. “Você não tem ideia de como você está cheirando exuberante agora, não é? Quão maduro seu perfume fica quando você está usando ... o que é? Um plugue? Imagino que seja pequeno, pois você não anda de maneira muito diferente. ”

Stiles abriu a boca para soltar uma bronca, mas as palavras morreram em sua língua, como Peter acrescentou casualmente. "Uma pena que seu pai não possa apreciar o perfume, embora eu imagine que vê-lo nesse colar seja praticamente a mesma coisa. Para ele, pelo menos.

Os olhos de Stiles olharam ansiosamente para a porta atrás de Peter e o beta bufou uma risada. "Relaxar. Eu não teria dito nada se algum deles estivesse ouvindo. "

"Por que dizer alguma coisa em primeiro lugar?" Stiles rangeu, mandíbula doendo quando ele cerrou os dentes para não gritar com Peter. “O que você ganha com isso? Além do fato de que você tem algo para me controlar, quero dizer.

Peter tremeu suavemente, seu rosto suavizando um pouco em algo genuinamente apaixonado. “Oh, Stiles. Você sempre foi o meu favorito do pequeno grupo desajustado que Derek coletou. Meu único objetivo é ajudá-lo, porque meu querido sobrinho está ficando ... suspeito. Você diz que está com alguém - e agora tem esse colar delicioso -, mas não há um novo perfume em você. Nada incomum. É apenas uma questão de tempo até que os outros notem também ... ou até Derek dizer alguma coisa. "

Stiles engoliu em seco, tremendo um pouco. "Eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso." Ele desejou que sua voz não fosse tão pequena; Tão fraco. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em perder o pai; o mundo não entendia o quanto ele precisava de Noé e os separava. "Não posso fingir cheirar como outra pessoa."

"Não, mas você pode desorientar." Peter murmurou.

E de repente ele foi pressionado contra Stiles novamente, desta vez ao longo de sua frente. Seu nariz se aninhou ao longo da borda da gola. Ele murmurou alto, o som a meio caminho entre um rosnado e um ronronar. O fôlego de Stiles ficou preso em seu peito e ele ficou imóvel, sem saber o que diabos estava acontecendo ou por quê. Um segundo depois, ele ouviu um ruído sufocado da porta e sua cabeça virou. Ele olhou com os olhos arregalados para olhos atordoados que estavam brilhando em azul.

"D-derek!" Stiles ofegou, segurando o balcão atrás de si com as mãos trêmulas enquanto Peter se afastava dele pela segunda vez. "Eu ... eu não ... nós éramos apenas ..."

"Quieto, garoto querido." Peter disse, com voz baixa e firme, e a boca de Stiles se fechou apenas por instinto, porque o tom era muito semelhante ao modo como seu pai emitia ordens. Então Peter levantou uma sobrancelha para Derek e perguntou. "Posso ajudá-lo, sobrinho?"

"Ele é uma criança." Derek estalou, os olhos ainda brilhando e garras agora inclinando as pontas dos dedos. "Jesus, Pedro, o que diabos há de errado com você?"

Peter deu de ombros, depois olhou para Stiles e perguntou baixinho. “Eu o machuquei, então? Ele parece doente ou infeliz? Os olhos de Derek desapareceram para a cor normal quando ele olhou incerto para Stiles. Peter continuou no mesmo tom suave. “Ou ele parece saudável, Derek? Ele engordou. Ele está dormindo melhor. Os níveis de ansiedade caíram.

Derek olhou entre eles novamente, os olhos revirando várias vezes antes de finalmente aterrissar em Stiles enquanto ele perguntava. "Você está bem?" Stiles assentiu e Derek empurrou. “Quero dizer, você está realmente bem? Ele não está forçando ou machucando você, ou ...?

"Estou bem, lobisomem." Stiles garantiu a ele, e seu batimento cardíaco ainda estava um pouco rápido, mas também estava firme. "Prometo que ninguém está me forçando a fazer o que não quero." Ele conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso para o jovem Hale e acrescentou. "Eu não sei se isso vai ajudar você a se sentir melhor ou não, mas tipo ... meu pai sabe. Sobre o que estou fazendo e com quem. Então. Eu prometo, está tudo bem. "

Derek assentiu, lentamente. Ele ainda parecia um pouco desconfortável, mas ele não parecia estar planejando interferir, então isso era uma vantagem. "Certo. Eu só ... vou assistir o filme. "

Derek fugiu da cozinha e Stiles recostou-se no balcão, esfregando o rosto cansado. Após um longo momento de silêncio, ele olhou para Peter e murmurou. "Obrigado."

Os lábios de Peter se curvaram em outro sorriso divertido, mas seus olhos eram suaves e compreensivos. Ele deu de ombros e disse. "Entendo que, às vezes, o que precisamos não é algo que devemos ter. Mas isso não significa que precisamos menos. Não nega o bem que o fato de tê-lo faz. E você é realmente o meu favorito, Stiles. Não me importo de ajudar com isso. "

Stiles pigarreou sem jeito, depois perguntou. "Que tal ... você sabe, se o resto do grupo quer saber por que nós não ... por que não somos ..."

"Eu não sou fã de PDA, Stiles." A voz de Peter estava fria agora, mas o brilho em seus olhos deixou Stiles saber que era um ato. "Sou intensamente privado e não escondo minha vida pessoal. Não está em discussão ou consumo ".

"Não é ruim." Stiles admitiu, rindo um pouco enquanto seus ombros relaxavam. Então ele acrescentou suavemente. "Vou ter que informar meu pai. Sobre o que estamos fazendo e por quê. Ele ... ele pode querer conhecer você. Para falar sobre isso.

"Isso é bom." Peter se aproximou novamente, roçando os lábios levemente sobre a testa de Stiles. "Diga a ele que estou feliz em me encontrar para discutir as coisas sempre que for conveniente para ele".

Ele deu um passo atrás, acrescentando. "Devemos voltar para terminar o filme, antes que os outros comecem a fazer perguntas que nenhum de nós particularmente quer responder."

Stiles assentiu, depois seguiu Peter de volta para a sala de Derek. Ele provavelmente deveria estar mais chateado por Peter descobrir as coisas. Com a idéia de ter que mentir para o bando; fazendo-os pensar que Peter era o seu domínio, porque eles nunca poderiam saber quem era. Mas a verdade era que Stiles estava aliviado. Porque Pedro atuaria como um escudo. Uma barreira entre Stiles e seu pai ... e o resto do mundo. Se Stiles pudesse apresentar uma pessoa que eles assumiriam ser sua parceira, ninguém olharia mais de perto. A oferta de Peter era segurança, de uma maneira que nada mais poderia ser.

Escovando os dedos levemente sobre o colarinho enquanto se sentava, Stiles não conseguiu esconder o sorriso satisfeito do rosto.

Tudo ia ficar bem.

~ O fim ~

**Author's Note:**

> Não deixem de curti aqui e PRINCIPALMENTE a obra original.


End file.
